Roy e Riza The Best
by Liligi
Summary: Como tudo começou... Todas as confusões que só esta turma poderia armar. Roy e Riza, Ed e Winry, e, claro, toda a turma do exército e a futura geração.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos.

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 1- Tempestade

Era um dia lindo...o sol brilhando,as flores bem perfumadas,animais de várias espécies brincando...  
Bom, Mas ERA um dia lindo, o céu começou a escurecer...  
-Parece que vai chover...-disse Havoc bocejando e olhando para o céu.  
-É...Tudo o que é bom dura pouco. -disse Breda  
-Onde o Coronel foi-indagou Fuery olhando para seus companheiros  
-Ele foi à sala do Marechal.-Disse uma voz feminina, A tenente Hawkeye.  
-O que ele foi fazer lá?-indagou novamente Fuery  
-Não sei direito, tem alguma a ver com um plano pra acabar com as revoltas que está havendo.-Disse Riza lendo alguns papéis.  
Nesse momento a porta abre e entra o Coronel, que diz logo:  
-Tenente Hawkeye pegue o carro preciso sair.  
-Sim senhor!-Diz riza guardando os papeis que lia.

Já dentro do carro Riza pergunta:  
-Coronel Mustang, aonde vamos?  
-Tenho que pegar alguns papeis na casa de um oficial... É muito importante - responde.  
-Tem a algo a ver com a reunião se hoje?-Pergunta  
-Sim.-responde esse indiferente.  
-Coronel... O senhor... Terá que ir pro campo de batalha? - Pergunta Riza com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.  
Ao perceber tal preocupação responde hesitando:  
-É...Talvez...-ele para e vira o rosto...  
-Desculpe, -responde após perceber o que esta havendo.- não é da minha conta...  
-Chegamos.-Diz Roy  
O carro para em frente a uma casa não muito grande, o coronel entra nela e após alguns minutos ele retorna com os tais papeis na mão...Ele entra no carro, e Riza da a partida...Quase chegando no quartel central o carro dá pau...  
-Droga!-Grita Mustang - Por que a porcaria desse carro só quebra nessas horas!!!  
-Calma Coronel ele já esta funcionando...-diz Riza apertando o acelerador -Entre logo e vamos!

O resto da tarde no quartel central foi como sempre:Monótona! Além do mais, aquelas nuvens negras no céu tirava o animo de qualquer um, por que não chovia logo e pronto,  
Assim o sol voltaria a brilhar lindamente...Mas não choveu...Já era noite, a tenente estava arrumando alguns papeis quando o Roy Mustang aparece atrás dela pede que o leve pra casa.  
-Claro - responde Riza  
-Ótimo então termine de fazer o que estava fazendo e vamos. -disse ele meio impaciente  
-Sim senhor!  
Roy parecia muito preocupado, Riza o observava, ele estava muito distraído, -talvez seja esse o problema...-, pensou Riza lembrando-se de que talvez ele vá para a batalha...  
Ele fitava qualquer coisa pelo vidro, mas sem prestar a mínima atenção ao que via, ele estava realmente distraído, tão distraído que nem viu que o carro parara em frente a sua casa.  
-Coronel..Coroneel ?-disse Riza tentando chamar sua atenção - Chegamos coronel.  
-Hã??Ah!!Chegamos -disse ele de volta a si.  
-Muito obrigado tenente -disse ele enquanto ela abria a porta para ele sair.  
-Não tem de que.-Disse ela olhando-o enquanto ele passava por ela.  
-Tome cuidado na volta.-Disse ele olhando para ela com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.  
-Sim, não se preocupe comigo coronel -disse ela num tom entre agradecida por ele se preocupar e ofendida por ele achar que ela não sabe se cuidar.  
Ela entra no carro e tenta dar a partida, mas novamente o carro dá pau "que droga! Devia ter mandado dar uma olhada no carro" ela pensa...  
"Parece que o carro quebrou... de novo pra variar."Diz Roy fitando a moça sai do carro.  
-É! Parece que sim...-diz ela sem graça  
-E por que não o mandou pra oficina?-pergunta ele num tom de deboche  
-É tarde pra se arrepender do que se fez-diz Riza  
- Ou não se fez - diz Roy já rindo.  
Nesse instante começa a chover, uma chuva bem forte.  
-Essa não!- pensa Riza olhando pro céu, mas nesse momento Roy tira seu Terno (nesse momento ele estava de terno),e coloca sobre os ombros da moça.  
-Entre ou pegará um resfriado, quando a chuva passar você vai pra casa -disse ele puxando-a para dentro.  
-Mas...Mas...Coronel...Eu...-disse ela meio desconcertada.  
-Não, esta noite eu sou apenas Roy... E entre logo ou vai realmente ficar resfriada.  
Mesmo sem jeito ela entrou, aquela era a primeira vez que entrara na casa dele, e ela se surpreendeu mesmo ele sendo tão preguiçoso sua casa era bem arrumada.  
-Vou pegar uma toalha para que possa se secar -disse ele e entrou num cômodo que devia ser eu quarto.  
Ela ficou lá na sala observando aquela casa, tentando memorizá-la.  
-Aqui está...-disse ele -então gostou da minha casa?  
- Ah!Sim!Obrigado... É muito bonita...-disse ela meio sem graça.  
- Então se sinta como se fosse a sua.-disse ele

Já era tarde a chuva não cedia...Riza estava louca pra ir pra casa, aquela atmosfera que estava naquela sala era muito estranha e pesada para ela,  
Tanto que às vezes sentia-se corar, alem do mais, suas roupas estavam molhadas queria trocá-las.  
-Parece que a chuva não vai parar...-disse Mustang novamente entrando em seu quarto, o que deixou a moça um poço mais à vontade...  
-Aqui, vista isso...-disse ele entregando uma camisa branca a ela - você ta toda molhada, é melhor que fique aqui esta noite...Você pode ficar no quarto de hospedes...  
-Mas eu...-dizia ela, mas foi interrompida.  
-Por favor, não seja cabeça-dura agora, não é hora de discutir, não há nenhum monstro aqui, se é disso que tem medo, só tem eu,somente eu....-disse ele fitando aquele rosto corado.  
"Mas é disso que eu tenho medo..." pensou Riza.

Enfim ela aceitou, trocou-se e dormiu no quarto de hospedes...  
A chuva só aumentava a cada medida, se tornado uma tempestade, e a aquela noite se tornou muito fria...

Já era quase 01:00 da manhã, Roy saiu de seu quarto, foi na cozinha, tomou um copo d'água,  
E estava voltando para seu quarto, quando por um impulso entrou no quarto de hospedes...  
Viu Riza dormindo e pensou  
"Ela realmente é a MINHA bela adormecida".  
Chegou mais perto da cama onde Riza dormia, contemplou por algum tempo aquele rosto, que às vezes lhe parecia de anjo e as vezes mas pra...Sei lá...Então aproximou sua mão cada vez mais ate tocar o rosto daquele anjo em forma de mulher...  
Acariciou-lhe um pouco, mas a moça se mexeu um pouco a sentir aquele toque, então ele resolveu deixá-la dormir...

Depois daquela tempestade, sol voltou a brilhar mais lindo que nunca...Assim como os olhos de Roy Mustang,  
Que durante uma noite chuvosa, conseguiu contemplar um anjo de verdade.  
-Então como dormiu?-perguntou ele  
- Muito bem! -falou ela corada, sem ao menos saber o motivo daquele acanhamento...  
-Bom, quer que eu a acompanhe ate sua casa, tenente?  
-não, obrigada...vou mais rápido sozinha.  
-então...Nos vemos mais tarde -disse ele olhando pra ela e lembrando da noite passada  
-Ah!Sim!Mas...Por que esta me olhando desse jeito Coronel?-perguntou ela desconfiada..  
-Não é nada, ate logo tenente.  
-Sim ate logo...  
Então ela saiu e ele...Bom...Ficou com uma cara de sonhador...Ou príncipe encantado...  
Em pé no meio da sala.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos.

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 2- Atrás da porta  
Riza estava pensativa, pensava na mudança repentina do comportamento de Roy, o cara mudou da água para o vinho, ficando até mais sensível com ela.  
FLASHBACK  
Roy começou seu treinamento com pai de Riza e não levava muito a serio nada do que ele dizia, Riza assistia tudo de longe com um aperto no coração.  
-Papai, por que o senhor tem que dar aula pra esse desocupado?  
-È preciso, e você deve ficar de olho nele, você será a guardiã dele e deve protegê-lo a qualquer custo.  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
Roy estava sentado em sua mesa quando Hughes chegou, ele estava pensando na tenente. de mini saia,e isso estava ficando freqüente,principalmente depois que ela dormiu em sua casa.  
-Soube que ela dormiu em sua casa - Disse Hughes em um tom malicioso  
-Ela quem?-Disse Roy fingindo que não estava entendendo.  
-A Riza seu idiota!  
-A tenente?  
-Sim, aquela que você sonha em ver de mini saia.-Disse Hughes gritando  
-Cala a boca, depois ela ouve e eu to enrolado!  
-Por que?É bom assim porque você se casa logo com ela e tem uma linda menina.  
-O que você disse?  
-Que você deve se casar com a Riza!Não é isso que você quer?  
-Não é isso que eu quero não.  
-Então é só vê-la de mini saia.-Disse Hughes pra todo mundo ouvir  
De repente chega Havoc:  
-Coronel, eu não acredito, o senhor gosta da Ri...  
-Cala a boca Havoc, eu não gosto, isso é só paranóia da sua cabeça.  
-Que nada!Eu ouvi a tua conversa com o Hughes e sei que o senhor quer se casar com ela só que não admite e fica roubando as namoradas dos outros pra fazer ciúmes a ela.  
-O hughes não disse isso  
-Eu ia dizer-Diz hughes num tom debochado  
-Calem a boca!-esbraveja Roy  
De repente chega Fuery  
-Coronel, o senhor quer se casar com a tenente?-este pergunta  
-É sim.-Diz havoc  
-Eu sabia, eu sabia!-Diz Fuery -Eu soube que ela dormiu na sua casa.O que aconteceu, hein?  
-Nada  
-Bem que o senhor queria que acontecesse - diz havoc  
Aí entra Breda na sala  
-Coronel...  
-Quantas pessoas têm atrás dessa porta, pelo amor de Deus?  
-O senhor ama a tenente?-ele grita  
-Não amo não.  
-Ama sim  
-Ama sim-o resto da sala fala.  
-sabia que vocês dois formam um belo casal  
-Roy esta vermelho  
-Roy e Riza -gritam todos na sala  
Chega Falman  
-Roy e Riza  
-Que lindo!O amor é lindo!  
- Até você?!!  
-Eu sim, eu sempre notei que o senhor olhava pra ela com uma cara de apaixonado, diferente do jeito que o senhor olhava pra outras garotas.E aí quando é o casamento?  
-No mês que vem-diz Hughes  
-O que?!-Diz Roy  
-Com um amor desses, um mês é muito!  
Por ultimo entra Alex Louis Armstrong (brilhando lógico!)  
-Eu o alquimista de braços poderosos estou muito feliz!  
-Por que?  
-Porque dois oficiais tão brilhantes vão se casar!-Tira a camisa e mostra os músculos-Eu estou convidado, não estou?  
-Está sim -Diz Havoc -alias, todo o exercito está!  
-Que bom...  
Roy observava tudo com cara de idiota, e admite que está apaixonado por Riza, mas não esperava que a noticia fosse se espalhar tão rápido e resolveu dizer  
-Eu amo a Riza.  
De repente Riza entra na sala, mas chega somente no final da frase, quando Roy disse seu nome.  
-O que tem eu?  
-nada, nada!-Diz Roy -alias o que você faz aqui?  
-Eu trabalho aqui!-diz ela-E alias o que tem eu?  
Todos começam a rir e Roy fica muito corado e diz:  
-Riza...A tenente Riza Hawkeye ganhara um dia de folga  
-Jura?!!-Diz ela  
-Sim com certeza  
-então, Tchau...  
-Tchau, Sra. Mustang -diz havoc em tom de deboche  
- O que?  
-nada  
Riza saiu desconfiada da sala, como Sra. Mustang,mas logo esqueceu pois vai aproveitar sua folga e vai brincar com seu cachorro.  
-O que vocês fizeram?  
-Calma coronel, só dissemos a verdade.  
-verdade uma ova!  
-mas o senhor não gosta dela?  
-gosto, mas ela não sabe, e nem vai saber porque ela não me ama.  
-ama sim!  
-Vocês sabem?  
-sabemos  
O clima fica tenso e eles saem da fica pensando.  
-Riza Mustang, legal!

* * *

N/A²: Só pra avisar, esse capítulo foi feito pela Manny :D


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos.

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 3-Ciúmes

O dia no exército parecia normal, o coronel olhando pro tempo,a Riza fazendo o trabalho dele,Havoc dando me cima da secretária,Fuery concertando coisas,Breda comendo...

Mas tudo estava prestes a mudar, quando um rapaz jovem,alto e muito bonito entra no quartel e pergunta por...

-Com licença,estou procurando por Riza Hawkeye.-disse o jovem.

-Hã?A tenente?Ela está na sala dela...por ali senhor ? disse a secretária um pouco impressionada por um jovem rapaz tão lindo como ele estar procurando a tenente – Na segunda porta a direita...

Riza pensa no que está acontecendo ultimamente, Roy ficou muito mais afetuoso com ela depois do dia que ela dormiu na casa dele e depois que ela voltou da folga...O tempo passa ela ta com a cabeça cheia quando ouve alguém batendo na porta, ela se levanta e vai abrir a porta,quando o faz tem uma grande surpresa...

-Robert!Robert o..o que você faz aqui?-pergunta ela muito surpresa

-Bom... eu vim tentar reconquistar o meu grande amor...-Disse o jovem se convidando pra entrar na sala de Riza. (Riza cora levemente)

- Já Não tinha te dito Não que deve ter falsas esperanças em relação a mim? – Disse Riza fechando a porta.

-Dizem que a esperança é a ultima q morre-disse ele com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

-Você continua teimoso.-disse Riza

- E como!-sorriu ele

Roy estava indo em direção a sala de Riza,mas foi impedido pela secretária.

-Senhor...A tenente está com visita na sala dela.

-Visita?Quem será?

-Bom, era um rapaz,mas ele Não disse o nome.

-Um rapaz?Na sala dela?-Disse Roy meio exaltado.

-É!E nossa como era bonito!-suspirou a secretária o que fez Havoc ficar com ciúmes,dessa vez ele tinha perdido a garota pra um cara que ele nem sequer conhecia!

-Isso Não me agrada!-murmurou Roy totalmente enciumado.

Havoc fala pro coronel:

-Parece que tem concorrência...o que vai fazer?

-Nada.

-Nada?

-Tenho certeza que a Riza Não vai dar bola pra esse cara!

***Na sala da tenente***

-Riza,você sabe o que eu sinto,talvez Não sinta o mesmo,mas eu estou disposto a te conquistar,custe o que custar!-Disse Robert segurando as mão de Riza.

-Hum...Se eu disser Não,você Não vai embora,certo?-

-Não mesmo!-Disse Robert olhando os olhos de Riza.

-Então,está bem.-Disse ela desvencilhando suas mãos que ele segurava com muita força.

-Ótimo!Passo na sua casa às 19:30.-Disse e saiu

Ele saiu e deixou a porta aberta,nisso vinha o coronel que entrou e perguntou:

-Então,quem é seu amigo?

-Ah...ele se chama Robert Kane...ele era meu namorado na academia...-Disse ela totalmente corada.

-Mesmo?E o que ele faz aqui?-Perguntou ele parecendo muito interessado e Riza percebe isso.

- O que te interessa a minha vida pessoal?por acaso tá com ciúmes?-Disse sorrindo e se divertido com a cara do coronel quando ouviu isso.

-Não!Que nada...imagina eu com ciúmes!Mas...esse moleque me parece meio suspeito.-Disse ele meio embaraçado.

-Já sou bem grandinha e posso me cuidar,além do mais conheço Robert há bastante tempo.

-Mas afinal, o que ele veio me convidar pra sair.

-É claro que ele saiu frustrado.

-E por quê?

-Porque você Não aceitou, né?!

-Não.

-Ufa.

-O "Não" anterior é que ele Não saiu frustrado... Eu aceitei!

-O que?!

-Isso aí. Agora com licença.

***De noite***

Robert chegou as 19:30 em ponto,tocou a campainha,e quando Riza abriu a porta ele ficou de queixo caído;Riza estava com o cabelo solto e um vestido roxo....

-Nossa!você está muito bonita!-disse ele ainda impressionado.

-Obrigado!Então,vamos?

Eles foram pra um restaurante muito bonito, e sentaram-se numa mesa perto de onde uma banda tocava uma música romântica,eles estavam tão impressionados com o lugar que Não viram que Roy Mustang se sentou numa mesa bem atrás deles.

-Então o que você quer que eu peça?-perguntou Robert

-Sei lá!pede qualquer coisa.-Disse ela ouvindo a musica.

-Pra você Não pode ser qualquer coisa...-Disse ele com uma voz bem suave.E ao ver Riza com a face vermelha,Roy ficou doido pra transformar aquele cara no prato principal da noite....

Ele ficou observando os dois a noite toda,se controlando pra Não transformar o 'moleque' em churrasco,ele tava realmente com ciúmes de Riza,e tava torcendo pra que o lustre caísse bem em cima daquele 'estraga-romance',ou que ele levasse um fora bem bonito.

Já estava tarde e Robert pediu a conta,quando eles estavam indo embora ele segurou o braço dela e falou:

-Riza,o que você achou da noite?

-Foi simplesmente maravilhosa!mas e você o que achou?

-Bom, só faltou uma coisa pra ser perfeita...

-Mesmo?E o que foi?

Nesse momento ele puxou Riza pra perto dele e a beijou fervorosamente,ao ver isso Roy ficou ainda mais doido pra incinerar Robert e já ia fazê-lo quando percebeu que Riza também o beijava,quase tão fervorosamente quanto até que entenderia que ele a beijasse já que ela era uma mulher linda,mas Não se conformava em ela ter beijado ele, Roy ficou inconformado e decidiu ir embora com uma cara de cão sem depois que Roy saiu:

-Riza,eu te amo...Muito!-Disse Robert feliz da vida pelo que havia acontecido

-Desculpe Robert,mas o que houve foi um erro,um impulso e nada mais!-Disse Riza- Você é um grande amigo,mas eu Não sinto o mesmo que você,sinto muito mesmo.

ê gosta de outro Não é mesmo?

-Pode se dizer que sim.

-É o Roy Mustang?

-Como você sabe dele?

-Ouvi por aí...Mas,pela a sua reação é ele mesmo.-disse Robert desanimado e Riza nada respondeu.-Não se preocupe eu entendo,vamos vou te levar pra casa.

**No outro dia**

-Bom dia Coronel.!-Disse Riza ao ver Roy.

-Bom dia.-Disse ele sabia que tinha algo errado,porque ele nem sequer olhou pra ela,além do mais parecia que Não tinha dormido de noite.

-Você está bem,Coronel?-ela se arriscou

-Estou,mas você deve estar como foi sua noite?-perguntou ele completamente,totalmente,super enciumado

-Foi boa.-disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios- mas porque você quer saber coronel?por acaso está com ciúmes?

(Ponto pra Riza!!!)

-Ciúmes?de quem?daquele moleque?-perguntou ele desconcertado

-Quié isso!Eu é que to imaginando coisas!-Disse ela com um tom de Roy foi embora bem desconcertado,e ela ficou lá ajeitando uns papeis e pensando na música play with fire da Hilary Duff (brincadeirinha!^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos.

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 4-Férias

Roy para afastar Riza da cidade central e evitar uma decepção teve uma idéia:

-Estamos de férias

-Férias?-Diz Havoc - Mas nós nunca tiramos férias e o senhor disse que férias é pra fracos.A Não ser que...

-Que o que?-Diz Roy

-Desde que Robert apareceu aqui o senhor anda mudado,mais pensativo e introspectivo.

-E daí?

-E daí que o senhor quer levá-la pra longe da cidade central.

-Por que eu ia querer isso?

-Porque o senhor a ama.

-Fala baixo,seNão ela escuta.

-E Não é pra escutar?

-Não!Ela ama o Robert,e ai eu vou ficar com fama de amargurado solteirão.

-Mas o senhor Não é isso?

-Repete!-Retruca Roy já com os dedos estalando.

Hughes entra na sala e vê a situação

-Perdi alguma coisa?

-Só a morte do Havoc

-Tudo isso só por causa de um plano doido do coronel-Diz Havoc

-Qual é a da vez?-pergunta Hughes

-Ele quer tirar a tenente da cidade central pra dar uns pegas nela.

-Mentira.-Retruca Roy

-Roy você ta cada dia melhor.-Afirma Hughes em tom de deboche.

Riza entra na sala

-Bom dia tenente.

-Bom dia-diz observando a expressão irritada do Roy.

-Quais são as novidades?

- Adivinha,nós vamos pra praia.

-E nem pense em levar seu namorado,é só pra militares.

-Jura!Então eu Não vou.-afirma Hughes-eu queria levar a Elyssia pra ver a praia,mas agora...

Roy puxa Hughes e sussurra:

-É só pra ela ficar sozinha e o meu plano dar certo,pode levar sua filha,seu chato!

-Ótimo!vou arrumar minhas malas.-Diz Riza

-Você Não perde por esperar!

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No hotel:

-Olá,sou Roy Mustang fiz umas reservas.

-Ah,sim,são três quartos

-Como assim?-pergunta Riza

-Como assim?-Roy fala

-Isso mesmo,eram 4 quartos,mas como o hotel está cheio só temos 3.

-E onde eu vou dormir?-pergunta Riza

-Comigo-diz Havoc

-Deus me livre.

-Tenente só sobrou um quarto,o do coronel,você vai ter que dormir com ele.

-É,eu Não mordo-diz Roy

-Não sei Não...tá bom.

Riza sai e Roy fica com um sorriso de quem planejou tudo.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Você vai dormir no chão.

-Por que eu?

-Eu sou seu superior.

-Eu sou a garota.

-Então dormimos juntos.

-Não.

-Por que? eu Não mordo.

-Não tenho medo de você,tenho de mim.

-Vai me agarrar é?-disse ele em tom irônico

-Talvez te matar

-Relaxa Não vai acontecer nada-disse ele enquanto pensava "infelizmente Não vai acontecer nada."

A noite passou e nem um dos dois dormiu,Roy com vontade de se declarar,mas com medo de levar um fora,e Riza querendo agarrar ele,mas aí ela ia ser tida como tarada, afinal ele Não a ama,nem se sente atraído por ela

De dia todos foram a praia,Roy queria ver Riza de biquíni,mas pra desgraça dele,ela foi de short e blusa de manga,mas ele tinha um plano B.

-Minha roupa pegou fogo?-disse Riza

-Nossa quem foi o idiota?-disse Roy

-Que tal...Roy Mustang.

-Eu??Mas eu tava com o Havoc,Não é?-Ele olhou frio pro Havoc

-Sim,ele tava comigo-disse Havoc

-Então quem foi?-perguntou Riza

-Não sei,mas se eu souber quem foi,mato!-disse Roy

-Puxa Roy,Não precisa.-disse Riza

Riza se retira chega Havoc,Breda,Falman e Fuery.

- Por que o senhor Não disse que quem queimou as roupas dela,foi o senhor?-perguntou Fuery

-Não fui eu.

-Foi sim,eu vi o senhor indo ao vestiário feminino.

-Talvez tenha sido eu,agora ela vai usar biquíni.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Roy,Roy,Roooy-chamou Hughes

-Mas você veio?Nem notei você aí

-Também,olhando a Riza de Biquíni.

-O que?

-Biquíni e eu soube que vocês estão no mesmo quarto e que você queimou as roupas dela.

-Eu só estava observando a paisagem.

-E as pernas,mas eu Não vim por isso,você sabe quem está no hotel?

-Nã?

-A Lola.

FLASHBACK

-Lola,irei treinar para ser alquimista e quando eu voltar a gente se casa.

-Você promete?

-Prometo.

Primeiro amor de Roy, Lola era muito bela, mas ele estava cego de amores e iria se casar com ela até...

-Eu estou procurando o Sr. Hawkeye.

-Ultima casa.

-Obrigado.

Uma bela moça abre a porta, e Roy fica fascinado,se apaixona a primeira vista,Lola fica esquecida,a moça se chama Riza,Riza Hawkeye e era filha do seu futuro professor.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Lola?quem é Lola?

-Roy, aquela sua namoradinha de infância,veio atrás de você,e parece que quer casar

-Não caso,ou melhor,só caso com a Riza.

-Então se livra da Lola

-Já tenho uma idéia.

O plano de Roy ficar com Riza,estava certo,mas a presença de Lola ia deixá-lo mais certo ainda.

Do outro lado da praia...

-Vem Black Hayate – Fuery observava o pequeno cãozinho negro que nadava

-Tira esse monstro daqui! – Disse Breda assustado, Fuery pega Black Hayate nos braços.

-Mas ele tão bonitinho. – coloca o cachorro em cima de Breda

-AHHH – O cachorro nada até a terra – Fuery seu idiota!

-Calma Breda!

Breda começa a afogar Fuery.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Roy

-Lola, eu Não acredito, como você cresceu!

-Vim me casar.

-Impossível,eu estou noivo e a amo.

-Não pode ser!Quem é ela?

-Ali está ela

-Aquela loira?

-Ela mesma,vou chamá-la:Riza...

-Sim?-disse Riza

Roy sem pensar 2 vezes beija Riza,que surpresa com o gesto, sai triste e Roy explica a situação.

-Então agora sou sua noiva?

-Por aí.

-O que eu faço?

-Me beije toda vez que ela aparecer.

-O que?

-Isso Não é um pedido, é uma ordem,sou seu superior,e você tem que obedecer.

Matar 2 coelhos com uma cajadada só:se livraria de Lola e ainda daria uns beijos na tenente,vai ver que ela se ia todos os lugares com Riza, de preferência os que Lola estivesse,para Riza beijá achou a idéia estranha, mas gostou, beijar o homem que ama,mesmo que brincadeira era um prazer.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy foi tomar banho e começou a pensar em Riza de mini-saia,o seu maior sonho e pensou alto,muito alto e gritou:

-Riza,você é linda,eu te amo!

Riza estava no quarto e ouviu e pensou que Lola estava por perto,aí a declaração,então ela saiu do quarto e viu que os outros pareciam esperar alguém..

-Quem vocês estão esperando?

-É o..

Breda nem terminou de falar e lá estava ele brilhando,sem camisa e se exibindo.

-Major!

soube que a senhorita ia se casar com o coronel, finalmente ele se declarou,demorou um pouco,achei que ele nunca ia tomar jeito afinal todo mundo já sabia.

-Sabia o que?

-Alex...

-Não seja tímida!Que ele a ama,todos sabiam,menos você, já que no dia ele te deu folga.

As memórias vieram em sua mente como num clarão,o '' e todos rindo sem razão aparente,os surtos de ciúme,mesmo assim ela Não acreditava.

-Riza você está bem?

-Estava!

Roy chega.

-Bom dia,major vejo que você chegou.-Diz Roy

-E falou demais

-Demais o que?-Pergunta Roy

-Ela já sabe.

-Sabe o que?

-Que você a ama.

-Eu Não a é uma amiga

-Que Lola,eu tô falando da Riza.

-Como assim?

-O major disse.

-Seu pilantra!

-Desculpa,foi sem querer!-se desculpou o major

-E o que ela disse?

-Nada.

-Onde o senhor vai?

-Fazer ela acreditar que o major se enganou.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos comer?-Disse Havoc feliz.

-Vamos sim,eu to morrendo de fome.

-O que vocês querem?

-Eu quero frango e salada

-Eu quero o mesmo

-Eu quero carne e salada

-Eu quero salada,dieta,sabe como é.

-Eu o alquimista de braços poderosos-tira a blusa,brilha e mostra os músculos-quero carne,frango e salada.

-Já vou buscar o pedido.

-Oh salada boa,tinha algo que a deixou ótima!

-É estava perfeita.

Passam-se as horas e eles começam a ver que nem tudo era perfeito

-Eu Não tô me sentindo bem.

-Nem eu

-Eu tô com dor de barriga

-Quero ir ao banheiro.

Todos começam a correr,mas quando chegam o Alex já está no banheiro e Não tem hora pra sair.

-Sai desse baheiroooo....

-Não!eu to péssimo,logo eu com meus músculos..

-Sai daí,seNão eu me borro todo.

De repente Hughes passa.

-Vocês Não sabem,mas o restaurante do hotel foi autuado por vender salada podre,vocês acreditam,e o pior é que a salada tava roxa e os tomates cinzas,quem seria doido de comer isso?

Havoc que comeu 5 pratos de salada sorriu e disse:-pois é quem seria insano o suficiente.

Breda e Falman que comeram 6 pratos da salada podre:-só mesmo um idiota!

Fuery que comeu 7 pratos:-É tua culpa Havoc você chamou a gente pra comer e ofereceu a salada.

Major Armstrong que comeu 11 pratos:-essa salada ta corroendo meus músculos.

-Vocês parecem meio esverdeados, sabiam?Peraí vocês comeram da salada?

-por aí...-diz havoc

-Seus idiotas!a alface estava roxa e o tomate cinza.

-nós achamos que era uma nova espécie

-Sai desse banheiro-todos juntos gritam

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Riza espera!

-Eu já sei de tudo

-O que?

-Você disse ao major pra dizer que me ama,pra farsa ficar mais real.

-Ah,foi isso,você descobriu.

-Pois é.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De volta a parte do banheiro

-Breda Sai daí-gritou Havoc

-Sai pra lá,eu acabei de entrar

-eu vou morrer aqui.

-Pois que morra

-Eu vou te matar quando eu conseguir

-Maldita hora que eu fui ouvir o Havoc-choraminga Fuery

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No ônibus

-Gostaram da viagem?-perguntou Hughes

-Sim!-Roy e Riza afirmam

-Nós Não-o resto respondeu.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No QG

-Vamos almoçar?-pergunta Hughes

-Vamos, e o que é?-pergunta havoc

-Salada.

-AAAAAAHHHH

* * *

N/A: Capitulo feito pela Manny


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 5-Flashbacks

Riza aproveitou que era domingo e foi arrumar sua estava no porão o ultimo lugar que precisava ser limpo,quando ela achou um álbum de pegou o álbum e foi olhar no sofá,a primeira foto que viu foi uma em que estava ela,seu pai,e um rapaz de cabelos negros...

FLASHBACK

Era quase hora do jantar,Riza tinha acabado de tomar banho e desceu...quando ouviu alguém bater a porta,ela foi entrada estava um jovem alto de cabelos ela abriu a porta o rapaz ficou com cara de bobão,tinha se apaixonado pelo anjo que abriu a porta do céu pra ele

-Boa noite,aqui é a casa do Sr. Hawkeye?-perguntou o jovem

-Ah,sim...-Disse Riza

-Eu sou Roy Mustang,vim aprender alquimia com ele.

-Entre eu vou chamá-lo.-Disse Riza e foi ate onde seu pai estava-Pai,tem um cara lá fora, disse que veio aprender alquimia com o senhor.

-Ah!o Jovem Mustang,já estou indo minha flor.-Disse o senhor indo ate onde Roy se encontrava - Sr. Mustang ,bom vê-lo

-Boa noite .

-Sim,é uma ótima noite,mas vamos meu jovem vou acomodá-lo,o jantar está quase servido!

Na mesa:

-Esta é minha esposa Helena, e está é minha filha Riza -disse Hawkeye

-Então esse pedaço de mau caminho é sua filha?-Perguntou Roy,fazendo com q Riza se irritasse com o comentário.

-Cuidado meu jovem,minha filha tem uma mira muito boa e eu também.-ameaçou o velho.

O jantar foi animado,o sr. Hawkeye fazia perguntas que Roy respondia com muito observou Riza a noite toda,sempre séria,impassível.A sobremesa ia ser servida,então os pais se levantaram:

-Bom,vamos nos retirar,a sobremesa é para os jovens.-disse o pai de que eles saíram Roy olhou pra Riza e disse:

-Você é uma garota interessante Riza,diferente das outras.

-Por que me chama pelo meu 1° nome como se tivéssemos intimidade?Chame-me de .-Disse ela num tom impaciente

-Bom, Não somos íntimos...AINDA...mas seremos.-disse ele num tom malicioso o que irritou ainda mais a garota -então,.quantos anos você tem?

-15 anos,Por quê?.

-Então é 2 anos mais nova q eu?!realmente Não parece!Deus é muito generoso!

-E você é muito impertinente!

-Mesmo?,Você é muito seria,vamos, me diga o q posso fazer pra você sorrir.

-Nada!

Nesse momento a empregada vinha com uma tigela de sorvete,primeiro ela serviu Riza,mas quando foi servir Roy,tropeçou e o sorvete acabou derramando na cara do rapaz o que fez Riza rir.

-Ganhei meu dia,fiz você rir!-disse ele se limpando

No dia seguinte o treinamento de Roy iria começar,mas antes o keria tirar uma foto do mais novo membro da famí jovem lindo interessado na sua nova ?maninha?.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Riza passou algumas paginas e viu uma foto de um dia que ela,sua família e Roy foram para a praia.

FLASHBACK 2

-Bom dia Riza,quero q arrume-se pois hoje vamos a praia.

-Sim papai!Alias faz tempo q Não vamos Não é mesmo?!

-É!Ah,pode me fazer um favor querida?

-Claro!

-Vá ao quarto de Roy e diga a ele pra se arrumar.

-O que?Ele também vai??!!!

-Claro querida!agora vá.

-Mustang,Mustang!!!!Abra a porta!-Nesse momento Roy abre a porta e diz:

-Eu já Não te disse pra me chamar de Roy!!!

-Não enche!Meu pai disse q se arrumasse,pois nós vamos a praia.

-Praia?Então vou ter a oportunidade de...

- De que?Em que está pensando

-Nada,esquece!-na verdade ele pensou ?vou vê-la de biquini!Obaaaa!?

Quando chegaram na praia Riza tirou a roupa e foi para o mar...Roy ficou desnorteado ao ver a garota com pouca roupa então a seguiu contemplando o corpo daquele ?anjo?.

-Que que é?Por que você ta me olhando assim?-perguntou Riza quando se tocou que Roy a observava.

-Não é nada Não.-disse ele descaradamente.

Ele Não agüentava mais ver Riza todos os dias e Não poder tomar seus lábios pra si,então ele bolou um plano,fingiria q está se afogando,e como a garota estava dando mostra de que nadava muito bem,ela o resgataria e teria que fazer respiração ão ele botou seu plano em pratica.

Ele realmente parecia estar se afogando,mergulhou na água e percebeu alguém vinha salvá-lo então apertou os -se sendo puxado com muito esforço por alguém até chegar na areia,então ele sentiu essa pessoa chegando mais perto até beija-lo,quando ele abriu os olhos viu que Não era Riza,mas sim uma salva-vidas,e muito da feia!era tão magra que mais parecia um bicho-pau,e ainda por cima tinha um beiço enorme,Roy se assustou com aquela figura,agora realmente precisava de um salva-vidas ele tava a ponto de ter um ataque cardí ficou traumatizado por causa da mulher horrenda fazia cada careta ao lembrar,o que realmente divertiu Riza,vê-lo aturdido daquele jeito...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ao lembrar disso,Riza riu.

Ela passou uma folha e viu uma foto de quando de seu pai depois que saiu do hospital.

FLASHBACK...JÁ TA ECHENDO O SACO!!!!

O senhor Hawkeye estava treinando Roy (que Não se interessava lá muito...),naquele tarde,era verão e o sol estava fervendo,ele tava com muitos problemas na cabeça,somando aquele treinamento que nunca acabava,mais o calor resultou nisso:um enfarte.O senhor Hawkeye foi levado as pressas para o hospital que era longe de sua casa,A Sra. Helena foi com o marido,mas disse q Riza ficasse em casa com Roy.

-Eu quero ir mamãe!-disse Riza num tom choroso

-NÃO meu amor você vai ficar aqui.-Ela disse isso e foi embora.

Riza ficou a tarde toda chorando,ela estava muito preocupada com o se pai,e Roy estava tentando consolar seu anjinho triste.

Naquela noite Riza Não comeu,e foi para a varanda,Roy foi atrás dela e a observou de longe,viu que sua amada parecia rezar diante da lua,então se aproximou:

-Você está bem Riza?

-Que pergunta!meu pai esta hospitalizado,é obvio que Não estou bem!

-Desculpe-me.

Riza se virou e viu o semblante de Roy,sentiu uma vontade enorme de alguém abraça-la então se jogou em seus braços e disse soluçando:

-Eu Não quero perder meu pai,Roy!Não quero!

-Calma,seu pai é forte,ele Não morrerá,tenho certeza!-dizia ele tentando consolá-la.

-Mas ele está muito doente!

-Não chore Riza-disse ele enquanto segurava o queixo da garota fazendo com que ela o encarasse-seu pai Não gostaria de vê-la chorando.

Ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos repletos de tristeza e molhados de tantas lágrimas,o coração de Roy ficou partido,então ele impulsivamente foi aproximando seu rosto do de sua amada até que seus lábios se encontraram,e por incrível que pareça a garota Não recusou o beijo do rapaz e correspondeu da mesma depois ela voltou a si e afastou seu corpo do de Roy:

-Não!Esqueça que isso aconteceu.-então ela saiu correndo da varanda deixando Roy sozinho e desnorteado e ao mesmo tempo feliz,por que ele finalmente provou o gosto de Riza,mas teria que esquecê-lo já q sua amante faria o mesmo,e com isso começou a pegar outras garotas,o que fez Riza ficar com morrendo de ciúmes..No dia que o pai de Riza voltou do hospital,Riza ficou bem aliviada por s ele estar bem então eles tiraram a tal foto.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Riza suspirou,pois aquele foi seu primeiro beijo e o mais inesquecível,pois ainda amava Roy,talvez mais do que na época,talvez nunca tenha deixado de amáão ela continuou a passar as paginas e achou uma foto dela de noiva...

FLASHBACK...SEM COMENTÁRIOS...

Mirava-se no espelho tentava assimilar aquela imagem do espelho com a pessoa que ela realmente era,aquele vestido branco a deixava desnorteada,ela rinha só 15 anos e estava a ponto de se casar com o melhor partido da cidade,mas apesar disso ela Não o amava,seu coração pertencia ao galinha do pensar em algo Não queria casar com aquele rapaz.

A cerimônia estava começando toda aquela gente deixava Riza cada vez mais apavorada, ela teve uma idéia de repente Riza desmaiou e foi levada pra um lugar mais estavam lá:o noivo,os pais dele,os pais de Riza e é claro Roy.

-Minha filhinha o que houve?Eu já chamei o médico pra vim ver

-Não é necessário mamãe...Eu sei o que eu tenho...

-Tem razão,deve ser só nervosismo né?!

-Não é mamã...Eu...hum...estou grávida!É isso tô grávida.

-O que?Mas você nem se casou ainda.

-Meu noivo Não é o pai do meu filho mamãe.

-Então quem é?!

-É o Roy.

-O que?-perguntaram todos.

-É Roy...NOSSO filho lembra?-disse lançando um olhar assassino pra Roy

-É...NOSSO filho..aham...^.^?

-Quando isso aconteceu?-perguntou Helena aflita

-No dia que o papai foi pro hospital

-Como é possível Riza?Agora seu casamento está acabado.

-Graças a Deus,digo,sinto muito...

Os pais de Riza e Roy decidiram que os dois iam se casar é claro que ambos estavam adorando a idéia mas Não iam admitir...Conversavam enquanto desciam a escada.

-Você me meteu numa roubada Riza!

-E daí?

-Eu Não quero me casar!!!!

-Calma Mustang eu Não quero me casar com você também(quer sim!) eu vou dar um jeito...vê se Não me atrapalha,até já falei com o médico...

-Do que você está falando?

De repente Riza sai rolando as escadas,Roy corre pra socorrê-la,chamam o médico da família que no momento era cúmplice de Riza.

-Então doutor como está minha filhinha?

-Ela está bem só torceu o tornozelo,mas ela perdeu o bebê sinto muito...

-Riza meu bebê eu sinto muito mas você perdeu o bebê...

Riza finge estar triste,e Helena sai da sala deixando Roy e Riza sozinhos

-Como você...

-Eu expliquei a situação ao médico e ele me ajudou

-Você disse que ia cair da escada?

-Nã disse que alguma coisa ia acontecer e ele diria aos meus pais que eu ?perdi meu bebê?.

-Quando você ficou tão rebelde?

-Deixa pra lá...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Riza achou uma foto do dia que entrou no exército.

FLASHBACK...É O ULTIMO PROMETO!

Tinha se passado alguns anos desde a ultima vez que ela viu Roy,mas aquele momento Não era pra pensar nele,ela tinha que dar o melhor de si ou Não entraria pro exército.A tarefa era simples,ela tinha que atravessar um campo cheio de obstáculos e acertar o Maximo de alvos possí se saiu muito bem ela conseguiu acertar todos os alvos no centro,embora ela tivesse ido bem os oficiais q assistiram acharam q ela foi Ótima!!!Eram 3 pessoas que avaliavam os candidatos;Um era um jovem alto loiro de olhos verdes,outro era um cara mais ou menos,de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor e o outro era um jovem alto de cabelos negros e gemas tão negras quanto ébano e que faziam as pernas de Riza tremerem...Roy Mustang.

-Muito bem Riza!-disse uma voz familiar q vinha detrás de Riza -Você foi perfeita

-Mustang!...Agora deve me tratar de Hawkeye lembra...agora também estou no exército!

-Você e sua mania de chamar os outros pelo sobrenome,Alias eu gosto de seu nome combina muito com você principalmente quando está sorrindo.-Disse Roy num sorriso malicioso segurando o rosto de Riza,ela se liberta dele,carrega sua arma e aponta pra cabeça de Roy.

-Você viu a como minha mira é boa,portanto Não me faça perder a paciência.

-Calma Riza!Faz 3 anos que Não te vejo e quando nos encontramos você fica brava assim (Ela namorou Robert em alguma parte desses 3 anos)

-Você Não mudou nada Mustang! ?Disse ela abaixando a arma...

-Então Não ?engravidou?mais?

Riza apontou a arma pra Roy de novo

-Calma!!!

No dia seguinte:

-Senhorita Hawkeye,você será subordinada do tenente-coronel Mustang.-Disse um general á Riza.

-O Que???!!!Mas por que?-Disse ela exaltada

-Porque ele fez uma petição ao marechal,e ele concedeu,Isso Não me agrada muito já que ele foi discípulo do seu pai Não quero laços afetivos entre 2 oficiais,mas o marechal que permitiu né, o que eu posso fazer?!

Riza pra Roy:

-Por que pediu que eu fosse sua subordinada?

-Porque você é mulher!

-Como assim?

-Ah minha querida Riza,as mulheres são bênçãos de Deus,mas no exército Não tem muitas,seria melhor trabalhar com uma mulher frágil do que um homem bruto.

-Como assim frágil??!!

-Calminha,ai lembre-se agora que sou seu superior!!!

-Sim...Senhor mulherengo!!!-disse ela emburrada

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Riza achou uma foto q eles tiraram depois daquelas férias,em q ela fingiu ser a noiva do ?seu? coronel...Lembrou de como ela esteve do lado daquele homem misterioso todos aqueles anos,desde q ela entrou no exército e ficou lá com vários flashbacks na cabeça,flashbacks só dela e do ?seu? Flame ela acabou dormindo no sofá acalentada por suas memórias...Só com momentos em que eles realmente se entendiam,momentos chegando até a serem um pouco românticos...


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 6- "Lances"

Roy estava sentado quando chega Riza com um vestido sexy e diz:

-Roy eu te amo,sou toda sua,te amo.

De repente:

-Roy...acorda,acorda-Chama Hughes

-Maes seu idiota agora q o sonho tava ficando bom.

-Sonhando com a Riza, Hein!-Disse Hughes em tom malicioso

-Com a Riza?Jamais!A tenente Não é mulher de se ficar sonhando.

Havoc entra:

-Coronel...

-De novo Não!-Fala Roy

-O senhor sonhou com a tenente?

-Não é isso.

-Você a ama, e sonha com ela.É lógico

-Saiam daqui e deixem eu dormir,quer ver o fim do sonho.

-Ta louquinho hein!-afirma Hughes

-Era um sonho curioso!-Diz Roy.

**No refeitório***:

-O que será que o coronel sonhou?-pergunta Havoc

-Com a tenente.-Diz Hughes

-Nãol brinca!-Diz Fuery,esses militares adoram uma fofoca

Chega a atendente:

-O q vocês querem?

-Eu quero qualquer coisa,menos salada-afirma Havoc

-Menos salada-diz Fuery

-Só por que vocês comeram salada podre uma vez,Não quer dizer q todas vão estar assim.-Diz Hughes.

-Nós Não comemos aquela salada,só demos uma provadinha-diz Fuery

-Provadinha comendo 5,6,7, e 11 pratos é incrível.-afirma Hughes

-Enfim,Não queremos salada.-diz Havoc

A atendente sai e chega Breda.

-Qual o lance*?

-O coronel sonhou com atenente-Diz Havoc

-NÃO brinca!

-É serio.

Armstrong chega e diz:

-Vocês Não deviam estar fofocando-tira camisa,mostra os músculos e brilha-eu acabrei com este mau costume no exército.

-Você Não sabe major-começa Breda

-Então me conte,conte,conte-diz o major esquecendo do q disse anteriormente

-O coronel sonhou com a tenente.

-É serio?-diz Alex ainda brilhando e louco pra saber o resto

-Ele disse q sonhou com ela e q ia dormir pra sonhar com ela de novo (aumentando tudo).-diz Fuery

-Nossa!-se surpreende Armstrong

-Chega Falman:

-Eu soube da nova*

-já se espalhou?-pergunta Havoc

-O major mais fofoqueiro do QG me disse

-Quem é esse?

-Major Armstrong.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eles voltam a sala do coronel e encontram Roy arrasado.

FLASHBACK

Riza entra na sala e encontra Roy dormindo.

-Coronel acorde!

-Tenente,Você aqui?

-Eu preciso falar com o senhor.

-Diga

-lembra quando eu fingi q era sua noiva e o beijei?

-Sim,diga.-disse ele com um sorriso iluminado

-Pois o senhor beija mal,muito mal,já namorei rapazes q beijavam melhor,o Robert por exemplo.

Riza sai da sala com um sorriso malicioso,finalmente ela se vingou dele,quando estava lembrando do passado,se lembrou de toda a raiva q ele lhe fez,então por que melhor vingança do q falar mal do beijo dele.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Coronel o q aconteceu?-perguntou Havoc

-Ela Não devia ter falado isso,ninguém fala mal do meu beijo,da minha mãe pode,mas do meu beijo Não,ela me paga!

-Coronel,Não estou entendendo.-Diz Havoc confuso

Roy sai da sala com raiva com cara de quem quer vingança.

-Ele pirou foi?-pergunta falman

-Pirou e isso vai dar uma ótima fofoca-diz o major Armstrong (aquele q odiava fofoca e q ia acabar com ela)

-Vamos descobrir o q aconteceu e tirar essa história a limpo-diz Breda ,loukinho pra inventar uma nova fofoca

-Perguntamos pra tenente,ele deve saber.-diz Fuery

-E depois falamos com Hughes,ninguém conhece o coronel melhor q ele.-diz Fuery

-Essa fofoca vai sair.-Diz o major odiador de fofocas,o major Armstrong

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tenente,tenente!

-O q vocês querem?

-O q aconteceu com o coronel?

-O q aconteceu?

-Ele tá muito estranho.

-Oh,Não me diga,ele ficou esquisito?

-Sim,e disse q ia se vingar.

-Royzinho se irritou foi?Pois ele q se irrite sozinho,to morrendo de medo!-Riza sai gargalhando.

-Q conclusão vocês tiraram?-pergunta Breda

-Q foi ela q deixou ele daquele jeito -Diz Alex

-Eu também acho.-Diz Havoc

-Vamos pra parte 2 do plano,pra descobrir com o coronel -Diz Fuery

-Vamos!

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tenente coronel Hughes...

-Sim?

-O senhor sabe da nova?

-Fofoca?

-É.

-Nã se os fofoqueiros de plantão contarem.

-O coronel ta com raiva da tenente.

-NÃO brinca!

-E ela Não ta se importando muito.

-O q aconteceu?

-nós vamos descobrir

-Eu vou com vocês.

- Então vamos.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao mesmo tempo Riza andava na rua e bate com alguém...é um belo rapaz.

-Me desculpe-diz Riza

-Q nada a culpa é minha.

-Não se engane

-Eu preciso me desculpar,aceite jantar comigo.

-Eu nem sei seu nome

-Meu nome é James,mas pode me chamar de Jamie.

Riza Não ia aceitar,mas o rapaz Não era de se jogar fora e ela Não keria comer com os reis da fofoca no seu pé.

-Então tá bom.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro dia

-Major Armstrong - Riza chama

-Sim,tenente.-tira a blusa,mostra os músculos e brilha.

-Eu tenho uma fofoca pra te contar.

-Eu Não sou fofoqueiro,mas mesmo assim me conte,adoro "informações"novas

-Eu estou namorando

-Nossa!

-Mas é segredo,Não conte pra ninguém

-Pode deixar,minha boca é um tumulo(aberto e escancarado)

Na sala do coronel todos estavam calmos,ate q chega Alex chega gritando

-A tenente arranjou um namorado

-O que?-Pergunta Roy nervoso

-É isso ai,o nome dele é James e é filho do general Johnson.

-Aquela safada aproveitadora,fala mal do meu beijo e se junta com o 1° riquinho q aparece.

-E ela já pensa em casamento(só aumentando)

-Agora ela vai ver.

Roy sai da sala com cara de armação.

-Agora essa loira pilantra me paga,eu quero ver q James vai agüentar namorar com ela depois do meu plano..

Era difícil saber o q Roy estava sentindo,se era ciúme ou ele keria se vingar e ninguém ousava dizer pois a cara dele era indecifrável.

-Vocês viram como o coronel se irritou?-disse Havoc

-Vi mas aqui Não é seguro,vamos pra sala da fofoca-Diz Breda

No deposito do zelador

-Aposto q ele ta com ciúme da tenente-comenta Falman

-Eu tenho certeza.-diz Hughes-O Roy é muito previsível.

-Agora q a tente vai se casar.-Diz Alex

-Alias major,Como você sabe disso?-Pergunta Breda

-Ouvi da boca da própria Riza.

-Ela deve estar muito apaixonada

-Ah está!

Enquanto isso Roy planejava sua vingança,seguia Riza como uma sombra pra saber se ela ia se encontrar com q:

-Olá!Roy Mustang

-Eu te conheço?

-NÃO mas eu gostaria de ser seu amigo,meu nome é James,James Johnson.

-O filho do general Johnson?

-É sou eu.

-Um amigo,era isso q eu estava procurando.

-É parecia q você estava procurando alguém

-E encontrei,venha James,me conte sobre sua vida;Amigos é...namorada,isto é,se você tem uma.

-Tenho sim,o nome dela é Riza

-NÃO conheço

-Riza Hawkeye

-Conheço de vista

-Ela é muito legal,eu to apaixonado por ela

-Jura?Eu também!

-Que?

-Eu também estou apaixonada por uma moça,uma amiga de infância minha!Você vai se encontrar com ela hoje?

-Vou

-Pois me conte,somos amigos,Não somos?

-Somos sim.

-Então a sua vida é a minha.

-Vou ao restaurante com ela

-Não diga.

-Ela quis ir no mais caro.

-Eu Não conheço essa tal de Hawkeye,nem os pais dela,mas ela parece ser uma aproveitadora

-Não ela é legal

-Ela beija bem

-Q?

-Ela deve beijar bem,Não é?

-Ah sim

-Preciso ir,ate logo

-Ate.

O plano estava em ação,com a amizade do besta do James esse romance ia acabar rapidinho

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De longe Hughes e Havoc Observavam a cena.

-O Roy ta planejando alguma.-Diz Hughes

-Será?

-Ele nunca falaria com James se Não tivesse interesse.

-Precisamos falar com a rapaziada.

-Vamos

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No deposito do zelador/clube da fofoca

-Eu tenho uma idéia,vamos seguir o Roy e descobrir o q ta rolando.-diz Havoc

-Eu Não posso,vou levar a Gracia e a Elyssia pra passear

-Ta bom!Mas tira essa foto da minha cara.

-Então alguém pode ir?

-Eu posso ir-tira a camisa,mostra os músculo e brilha-estarei pronto pra descobrir a verdade*.

Era noite,Roy sai de casa e Havoc e Alex(q tavam lá há horas)o seguem,Ele está indo pro restaurante mais caro da cidade com a Elyssia(Roy acabou com o passeio do Hughes) e uma trouxa de roupa na mão.

-Riza eu te amo muito.-Afirma James

-Puxa,Q bom Jamie

Roy entra e grita:

-Riza sua pilantra,você me abandonou pra ficar com um ricaço,olha o estado da sua filha(A Elyssia) e olha aqui suas roupas.

-Isso é verdade Riza?

-Não James...

-Lógico q é verdade,essa loira se aproveitou q eu tava rico e se casou e agora q eu fiquei pobre ela se separou e vai arranjar outro besta pra dar o mesmo golpe-diz Roy

-Bem q o Roy disse

-Quem?

-O Roy Mustang,o coronel,bem q ele disse q você é uma aproveitadora

-James espera!

-Esqueça q eu existo e vai cuidar de sua filha ela esta horrível.

Hughes(q foi junto ele nunca ia deixar a Elyssia só)levanta e diz:

-Ela Não é horrível seu idiota!-e bate em James Roy começa a rir e tira o disfarce

-Mas com ele é idiota haha!!

-Era você seu idiota!-Diz Riza

-Lógico q era eu,eu Não falei q ia me vingar,agora você aprendeu q ninguém fala mal do meu beijo.

Riza sai irritada,Roy vai atrás dela fica no restaurante com a famí e Alex viram tudo por fora do restaurante.

-Você viu o teatro do coronel?-pergunta Havoc

-E a porrada do Hughes?Ele vai ter q nos contar.

-Olha o coronel e a tenente tão saindo vamos atrás

Riza andava rápido pra ver se Roy caia fora.

-Vai sozinha pra casa?

-Melhor sozinha do q mal acompanhada

-Eu sou uma boa companhia

-Não é Nãê acaba com meu namoro me expõe a uma humilhação publica,por que você faz isso?

-Por que eu...eu..Eu te amo.

-O que?

-Você é surda?Eu te amo!

-Eu Não acredito em você!

-Você quer q eu grite?Eu grito:RIZA EU TE AMOOOO!-Riza sem pensar 2 vezes beija Roy sob os olhos atentos (e fofoqueiros) de Havoc e Alex

-Eu menti,você beija bem.

-Eu sabia!Então...Você me ama.

-Talvez...

-Quer q eu te leve pra casa?

-Ta bom

-Vamos.

No outro dia

-Hughes,Hughes,q barraco foi aquele?

-A vingança do Roy

Havoc chega e diz?

-O coronel beijou a tenente,acho q eles estão namorando

-Não diga

-É verdade- diz o major-eu vi com estes olhos,mas eu acho q ele tava pedindo ela em casamento.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na sala do coronel:

-Roy Mustang,Parabéns- diz o marechal

-Por que o parabéns?

-Soube q você vai se casar e vai ser papai também.

-Jura?!Eu Não sabia.

-Cadê a tenente?também tenho q felicitá-la.

O marechal sai da sala e Roy fica pensando...

-De onde ele tirou isso?

Riza chega no quartel

-Parabéns,tenente

-Obrigado

-Parabéns

-Por que estão me dando parabéns?

-Não é todo dia q se casa e se tem um bebê.Ta de quantos meses?

-Que bebê?Que casamento?

-Com o coronel.

Riza fica branca,a única coisa q fez foi beijar Roy e foi muito rápido,sai correndo e vai a sala de Roy.

-Roy você Não sabe.

-Sei sim,eu me casarei e vou ser pai.

-Quem te contou?

-O marechal,o quartel todo sabe.

-Eu só te beijei!

-Alguém viu e aumentou

Havoc entra na sala

-Parabéns aos futuros papais

-Havoc de onde você tirou isso?

-Nós vimos

-Que bom,chame quem espalhou a fofoca eu quero agradecer,pois eu ia divulgar isso hoje.

-Ta bom

Minutos depois

-Coronel,estamos aqui.

A sala explode...

*=fofocas


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 7-o pedido e a espera

Como Roy tinha explodido sua sala,ele teve que se mudar para a da Riza e é claro que ela estava odiando.

FLASHBACK

Entra na sala de Roy,Havoc,Fuery,Falman e Breda todos carregando várias caixas,quer dizer,todos menos Roy.

-O que é isso.

-Eu vou me mudar para cá enquanto reformam a minha sala que foi 'acidentalmente' explodida.

-Como assim.

-Eu fui bem claro que entenda.

-Mas eu...deixa pra lá!

Roy mandou que os outros saíssem que ele e Riza iriam ajeitar as coisas afinal só ela o conhecia tão bem quanto ele mesmo.

Riza ajeitava tudo e Roy ficava olhando para um lugar que realmente Não devia.

-O que foi?O que está olhando?-perguntou quando percebeu os olhares curiosos de Roy sobre ela.

-Não posso mais olhar minha namorada?

-Namorada?Você Não me pediu em namoro.

-Não?E ontem a noite?

-Você se declarou,é diferente.

-Diferente por que?Duas pessoas que se amam namoram Não é mesmo?

-Não sei...

-Tá bom...-disse saindo da sala-sendo assim vou dar uns pegas na garota do Havoc

-NÃOO!-esbravejou Riza

-Por que Não?Nós Não estamos namorando

-Mas você se declarou pra mim...

-E daí!Você mesma disse que declaração Não é namoro.

-MESMO ASSIM!

-Então tá bem.-Disse agarrando Riza e sussurrando em seu ouvido-eu Não vou.

-Roy me largue!

-está bem,mas só se você me der um beijo

-O que?Não,Não e Não.

-Ninguém vai nos ver,vamos ou eu Não te solto.

Riza cedeu e o beijou,ele passou o dia todo perturbando ela que só ficou em paz quando ele saiu pra dar uma voltinha.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

No fim do expediente Riza resolveu ir a pé já que Roy Não pediu que o levasse pra casa,faria bem ela andar um pouquinho.

-Riza espera.

-Coronel?

-Ah qual é Riza,o expediente já acabou pode me chamar de Roy.

-Tá bem...Roy

-Então,vamos?

-Pra onde?

-Vou te acompanhar...Tudo bem pra você?

-Err...Tá...Tá tudo bem.

Eles andaram em silencio ate que chegaram na casa de Riza.

-Até amanha Roy.

-que é isso tenente,Não vai nem me convidar pra entrar?

-Ah ta bom!

Quando Riza abriu a porta viu a casa coberta de rosas vermelhas, que exalavam um maravilhoso perfume que encantou Riza.

-Mas como?!

-Você gostou?

-Foi você?

-Claro.

-Como fez para entrar aqui?

-Eu tenho meus meios.

-Me conte!

-Mandei fazer uma cópia da sua chave.

-Mas por que?

-Por que eu te amo...Leia o cartão.

Riza pegou um cartão que tinha em algumas rosas ao ler ficou emocionada,o cartão dizia

"Eu te amo,seja minha namorada"

-Então você aceita?

-Claro que sim!

Roy fechou a porta e beijou sua namorada intensamente e a conduziu ao seu quarto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

-Então você pediu a Hawkeye em namoro ontem na casa dela?-perguntou Hughes pra Roy.

-Foi.

-Roy você é o cara.

-Eu sei!

-Mas vê se Não estraga tudo dessa vez,porque se você der um passinho fora da linha a Riza te detona.

-Sai fora Maes eu Não vou estragar nada,já disse que a Riza é a mulher da minha vida!

-Tá bom,mas mesmo assim eu faria um plano de saúde se fosse você.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Nos últimos 3 meses estavam havendo várias rebeliões,em que Roy e Riza foram convocados para vária em completaram isso foram promovidos:Roy a general e Riza a coronel.

Riza estava estressadíssima ,Não imaginava que ser coronel seria tão trabalhoso,alem de ter que fazer o seu trabalho ainda tinha que fazer o de Roy.

-General,eu trouxe uns papéis pra você assinar e...-Não terminou a frase pois desmaiou,a ultima coisa que viu foi Roy correndo em sua direção desesperado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Na enfermaria do exército Riza acordava incomodada com a claridade,viu Roy sentado ao seu lado.

-Riza,você tá bem?

-Tô.Deve ser só estresse

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-É melhor você ir para casa.

-Nã já disse que estou bem.

-Mas...

-Sem mas nem menos,eu Não vou embora só por um mal estar!-berrou Riza

-Tá bem,mas se acalme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Como Roy Não conseguiu fazer Riza ir para casa ele resolveu deixá-la em paz e fazer seu próprio trabalho(tem uma primeira vez pra tudo) e resolveu levá-la para casa.(Não disse!)

-Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Tô sim

-Eu tô preocupado.

-Eu sei e Não precisa.

-Está bem, então.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Uma nova rebelião muito sangrenta se formou e Roy e Riza foram convocados,além de Armstrong e outros alquimistas federais e atiradores de linha...

Uma semana depois,quase todos os rebeldes tinham sido detidos,poucos e Riza travam uma luta intensa,Riza lutava com um cara e Roy lutava contra três.

Ele já tinha derrotado dois desses caras só um faltava agora,ele estava tão envolvido na luta que Não viu que um se levantou e já ia atirar ver a situação Riza se mete na frente de Roy,recebendo o tiro por ficou desesperado segurou Riza com um braço e com o outro deu fim a aquela rebeliã outros dois rebelde que sobraram acabaram pegando fogo mas Não pegou Riza em seus braços e a levou para o hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Roy estava fazendo um buraco no chão,ia de um lado para outro estava morrendo de preocupações "Eu matei a Riza!Matei a mulher que eu amo!"pensava ele já estava paranóico pensando no é que o médico que a estava operando saiu.

-Doutor...Então?Como está a Riza?

-Calma meu jovem,a Srta. Hawkeye está bem.O tiro atingiu o ombro dela,nada grave.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem mesmo?

-Ela só perdeu muito sangue,se tivesse demorado a trazê-la provavelmente ela Não teria agüentado a cirurgia.

-Ela está acordada?

-O efeito da anestesia deve estar passando.

-Posso ir vê-la?

-Claro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

A porta do quarto 48 era aberta timidamente,aos poucos a figura de Roy surgia em frente a porta,Riza ao ver seu amado dá um leve se aproxima da cama e senta-se numa cadeira ao lado dela.

-Riza?Você está bem?

-Roy?Você está ferido?

-Hah...É inacreditável!

-O que?

-Você se mete na minha frente,leva um tiro n meu lugar,quase morre por perder muito sangue...E ainda assim se preocupa mais comigo do que com você!

-Desculpe,mas eu estou preocupada!

-Eu estou estava morrendo de preocupação sabia!

-Não precisa eu estou bem.E viva.-brincou ela

-Não brinque comigo Riza.-ela apenas sorriu,ele tomou fôlego e começou sério-Riza,preciso falar sério com você.

-Está me assustando...

-Eu...Eu...

-Você...Vai terminar comigo?

-NÃO!Não era isso que eu ia dizer

-Então fale logo!

-Bom...Eu...

-Roy,eu sei que você quer me falar algo,mas fala logo!

-Tá bom...Eu...

-Não diga mais "eu".

-Tá.

-É agora...Riza Hawkeye,quer casar comigo?

Instantaneamente os olhos de Riza se encheram de água,e Roy ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo.

-Sim.

-sério?

-Claro.-e se beijaram

-Então?Onde está?

-Onde está o que?

-O anel de casamento...

-Err...Eu Não comprei...

-O que?!

-Eu estava preocupado demais com você para pensar em anel!

-Como pensou em me pedir em casamento sem um anel?

-Sei lá!

-Deixa pra lá.

-Eu prometo que quando a gente voltar eu compro pra você.

-Certo.-e se beijaram de novo mas o momento "felizes para sempre" foi interrompido pelo médico.

-Sinto muito general Mustang,mas receio que tenha que sair.

-por que?

-Temos que fazer uns exames nela.

-Por que?é algo grave?

-Não.É só para se assegurar que ombro dela ficará bem e que Não há nenhum problema com o bebê.

-Bebê?-perguntaram os dois uníssono.

ês Não sabiam?-Os dois apenas balaçaram a cabeça num sinal negativo-A srta. Hawkeye está grávida de 3 meses.Não perceberam nenhum sintoma?Enjôos,desmaios,mudança de humor...

-Isso explica porque eu desmaiei naquele dia.

-E o porquê de você ter se irritado tão facilmente.

-Sim.

-Doutor,poderia me deixar a sós com a riza por uns minutos?

-Claro mas Não demore.-disse e saiu

-Acho que terei que comprar outra coisa além do anel.

-Mesmo?O que é ?

-O enxoval do nosso bebê.

-Você é quem vai comprar o enxoval serei eu.

-Está bem.-e a beijou mas novamente o médico acabou com o momento "felizes para sempre".

-Sr. Mustang...

-Sei.Já vou vejo amanhã Riza.

-Tchau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Todos voltaram para a central,e a noticia foi sala todos discutiam qual seria o sexo do bebê.

-Acho que vai ser menino.-disse Havoc

-Eu também.-disse Fuery

-Eu,Alex Louis Armstrong..-tira a camisa...você sabem o resto-Acho que vai ser um belo menino.

-Eu acho que vai ser menina.-Disse Hughes convicto.

-Qual é Maes,você só quer ser do que acha isso?-perguntou Roy

-A minha Elyssia tem que ter uma amiguinha.

-Só porque você teve uma filha,Não quer dizer que eu também vou ter.

-e por que Não?

-Eu tenho 99% de certeza de que vai ser um menino.-disse Roy

-Mas Não é 100% de certeza

-Mas é a maioria.

-Vamos ver então.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

A tarde Riza foi fazer a ultra-som para saber qual era o sexo do bebê,Hughes foi com Roy para a assegurar que tinha razã repente Riza sai da sala toda alegre e diz...

-É menina!!!!

-Não disse...-Hughes sussurra pra Roy

-Você sempre tem que ter razão?

-Não necessariamente.

Roy abraçou Riza e fez a festa com ela,afinal a filha é dele mesmo...


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 8-Mamãe,você aqui?!

7:00 da noite na casa de Riza o telefone toca:

-Alô?

-Alô meu bebê,mamãe está com muita saudades e tá indo te visitar.

-Mas,mãe..

-Não precisa comemorar,só espero q você Não seja amiga daquele mulherengo,depravado do Roy Mustang.

Riza empalideceu,Não avisou a mãe dos últimos acontecimentos e se a mãe soubesse podia dar um treco.

-Mãe acho melhor a senhora Não vir...

-Por que meu bebê você Não me ama mais?

-Não é isso,é por que...

-Ah,e já vou avisando,arranjei um noivo pra você e logo eu serei vovó.

-Você nem sabe quanto...

-Então me busque amanhã as 13 amo tchau.

-Te .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Na casa de Roy a campainha toca.É o carteiro.

-Sim?

-Carta para o Sr. Roy Mustang

Roy pega a carta abre e começa a ler enquanto toma uma xícara de leite.

"Roy meu bebê...

Eu e seu pai iremos te visitar espero q você tenha se casado e q ela seja bem me buscar amanhã as mamãe."

Roy cospe tudo o q tinha tomado e suja de leite todos os papeis q estavam na mesa.

-Ah Não!ela Não.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro dia Roy estava conversando com Havoc e tomando café até q Riza chega e fala:

-A minha mãe chega hoje e vem me visitar.-como aconteceu anteriormente ele cuspiu tudo o q estava bebendo e desta vez em cima de Havoc.

-Coronel,olha o q o senhor fez agora vou ter q trocar de roupa.

-Eu Não acredito,só me faltava essa.-Roy diz sem pensar muito em Havoc-A louca da Hawkeye vem aqui.

-E ela tá doidinha pra eu casar e ter filhos

-Metade já ta encaminhado

-Mas ela quer q eu CASE E TENHA FILHOS,e Não q EU TENHA FILHOS E CASE,e muito pior com você,ela vai morrer de desgosto.

-Até q Não seria uma má idéia

-Roy...

-Estou sendo sincero.

FLASHBACK

Roy estava descansando do treinamento pra alquimista quando Helena o acorda e diz:

-O seu treinamento acaba amanhã,e eu espero q o senhor saia da vida da minha filha.

-Escuta aqui ô coroa eu to pouco me lixando para o q tia pensa,alias por que a senhora me odeia hein?

-Não se faça de inocente,você atrapalhou o casamento da minha filha com o melhor partido da cidade

-Imagina o pior...

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

No refeitório Roy conversava com Hughes sobre a vinda da "sogra" e da mamãe.

-Então a sua sogrinha vem te visitar

-Ela Não sabe q é minha sogra

-Ela vai amar saber-Diz Hughes em tom irônico

-O pior é q agente se odeia desde q eu acabei com o casamento da Riza.

-Começou cedo,hein.

-O pior é q a velha botou todas expectativas nesse casamento e eu atrapalhei.

-O que você fez?

-Dei uns pegas na filha dela.

-Então foi cedo q você pegava as mocinhas

-Foi o melhor pega da minha vida

-Aí o noivado acabou?

-Não,no dia do casamento ela disse q tava grávida e que eu era o pai por isso Não ia se casar com ele.

-E era verdade?

-Não,mas eu dei uns pegas e a velha acreditou...Aí ela disse q perdeu o bebê,ela nunca soube a verdade.

-O criminoso sempre volta ao local do crime,Não é mesmo?E agora ela ta grávida de verdade e a velha ta vindo ai

-E isso Não é o pior!

-Tem mais?

-Lógico q tem!A minha mãe vem ai também.

-E daí?

-E daí q a coroa odeia a Riza desde a história da gravidez e disse pra eu ficar longe dela.

-E você seguiu a risca o q ela disse.

-Segui,até eu ver a Riza de novo e me apaixonar por ela,ai eu Não resisti.

-E se aproximou de um jeito...

-A mamãe é loca pra q eu case com uma ricaça q me sustente o resto da vida,e q eu Não tenha filhos.

-Então ela vai adorar a noticia..

Havoc chega

-Coronel...

-General,Havoc,general,agora eu sou general.

-Telefone pro senhor

-Alô?!Oi papai o q aconteceu Não diga q a mamãe morreu.

-Não.

-Que pena...Quer dizer,que bom q ela está com saú q vocês Não vem mais.

-Não meu filho,é q você Não sabe quem sua mãe encontrou no trem.

-Quem?

-A Helena Hawkeye.

-Não pode ser,vocês estão no mesmo trem?

-Sim e ela armaram um barraco q só vendo!Alias você se lembra da filha dela,a Riza,espero q vocês Não se falem.

-Não papai eu Não falo com a Riza,alias será q ela ainda ta viva?

meu filho.

- Tchau papai.

Hughes entra na sala

-E aí?

-E ai q a mamãe e a "sogrinha" já deram uma amostra do q vão fazer se descobrirem a minha relação com a Riza

-Por que você Não se casa?Elas iam engolir mais fácil.

-E ter uma bela duma indigestão.

-Fale com Riza e resolva alguma coisa,aí só Deus sabe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na ferroviária

-Mamãe

-Riza,como você está linda,até aprece q você está apaixonada.

-Q nada eu sou a mesma de sempre

-Hei aquele Não é o Roy Mustang?

-Quem?-pergunta Riza nervosa

-Aquele safado que te engravidou.

-Como você sabe?

-Minha filha faz tanto tempo...

-Ah é...-Riza se lembra do passado.

-Vocês moram na mesma cidade?

-Quase na mesma casa.

-O que?

-Nada mamãe esquece.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOo

Do outro lado

-Mãe,pai.

-Roy meu bebê,como você ta lindo,até parece que vai ser pai.

-Que é isso?Eu nem me casei ainda.

-Ali,do outro lado.

-Onde?

-Ali,é a Hawkeye e a mãe dela,eu Não acredito que vocês moram na mesma cidade.

-pois é.

-Venham,vamos pra minha casa.

Roy entra na casa e começa a tirar todos os porta-retratos com fotos de Riza e esconde tudo no seu quarto junto com as cartas de amor que ela mandou(As únicas cartas de garota q ele Não queimou).

-Meu,filho eu quero ir ao seu trabalho.

-Nããããão.

-Por que Não?

-È porque é um lugar cheio de homens brutos,Não é lugar pra uma dama como a senhora.

-Eu vou e Não to nem ai.

-Ta bom,mas eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na casa de Riza:

-Meu bebê, você está noiva?

-Por que eu estaria?

-Essa aliança na sua mão direita

-É um anel da sorte

-Irei ao seu trabalho amanha conhecer o seu chefe.

-Por que?

-Vai q ele é bonito e gosta de você.

-Não.

-Sim e está decidido eu vou.

O telefone toca.

-Alô?

-Riza eu tô desesperado.

-O que é?

-A mãe vai no QG amanha

-A minha também.

-Isso é péssimo.

-Eu liguei pra avisar e a gente Não se encontrar.

-Mas...

-Não tem mais nada é simples,é só a gente Não se encontrar.

-Eu vou tentar

-Então beijo,tchau.

-Beijo.

-Hum,beijo,seu namorado?-pergunta a mãe de Riza

-É era meu namorado...

-E quando eu vou conhecê-lo

-Nunca,ou melhor Não agora.

-Quando é o casamento?

-Mãe!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro dia no QG

-Bom dia general.

-Bom dia.

-Você é general?Q orgulho do meu filhote

-Espero que isso dure até a tarde

-General.

-Ah Não.

-Roy nos apresente esse moço tão forte

-Pode deixar q me apresento -tira a camisa,mostra os músculos e brilha-Eu sou o major Alex Louis Armstrong,o alquimista dos braços poderosos.

-Major

-Roy,eu estava procurando a sua noiva.

-Noiva?Que noiva?-pergunta a mãe de Roy aflita.

-A noiva dele a...

Roy interrompe o major com a seguinte fala:

-Esquece o major,vamos conhecer o Hughes ele é legal.

Minutos depois de Roy sair,Riza chega com sua mãe e encontram o major.

-Bom dia major,esta é minha mãe.

-Prazer,sou Helena Hawkeye.

-Prazer-tira a camisa,mostra os músculos e brilha-Sou o major Alex Louis Armstrong o alquimista de braços poderosos.

-Puxa como você é forte!-Fala Helena admirada com o major

-Obrigado bela dama,sua beleza ofusca a minha forç sim tenente seu noivo acabou de passar.

-Noivo?!

Riza desmaia e é levada pra enfermaria,lá sua mãe recebe a noticia.

-Ta tudo bem doutor?

-Sim,está tudo bem com ela e com o bebê.

-Bebê?

-Sim ela está grávida de 4 meses

-Não pode me explique isso.

-Mãe eu...

Riza nem conseguiu falar,pois foi interrompida por Roy,seguido pelos seus pais

-Riza meu amor,você está bem?

-Estou sim,Roy.

-Melhor.

-Espera ai...Vocês se falam?-pergunta Helena confusa.

-Sim e te interessa coroa?Ela está grávida e eu sou o pai,ah e mamãe eu Não casei ainda.

As duas desmaiam e são deixadas lá por Roy e Riza.

-Será que podemos?-pergunta Riza

-É melhor assim -diz Roy- deixa as duas surtarem sozinhas.

-Mas...

-Mas nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

-Minha filha,mãe solteira.

-Meu filho,pai solteiro

-Aposto que ele abusou da minha bebê.

-Aposto que ela o seduziu

-Cala a boca

-Cala você.

As duas começam a se bater até que o pai de Roy grita.

-CHEGA!VOCÊS ACHAM QUE BRIGANDO VÃO CHEGAR A ALGUM LUGAR,1° VAMOS TIRAR ESSA HISTORIA A LIMPO.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na sala do general

-Roy a mamãe pode morrer

-Melhor

-Roy!

-Essa velha sempre foi contra qualquer relação minha contigo,Não vai aprovar

-Mas eu tô grávida!

-Pior,ela pode mandar você abortar

-Não!

-Sim.

Hughes invade a sala

-Ninguém mata a futura amiga da minha Elyssia

-Hughes,essa conversa é particular

-E daí,eu como padrinho do casal acho que vocês Não devem se deixar levar por isso,o que importa é o amor.

-Ta aí,gostei.

-Então até logo.

Roy pensa um pouco e diz:

-Riza,quando você vem morar na minha casa?

-Como assim?

-Venha morar comigo.

-Mas nos nem casamos ainda

-E daí,você está grávida.

-Preciso pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Na casa de Riza

-Minha filha que malas são essas?

-Vou morar com Roy.

-Mas você Não pode fazer isso.

-Posso e vou

-Riza

-Estou indo,Roy esta me esperando lá fora,até logo mamãe.

-Riiiiiiiiiza,meu bebê.

OoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Na casa de Roy

-Entre agora essa é sua casa.

-Obrigada.

-Então onde coloco suas malas?

-Em qualquer lugar.

-No meu quarto?

-Pode ser,agora vou tomar banho.

Roy põe as malas no seu quarto e resolve observar Riza tomando banho,ela nem se toca até que:

-Roy,o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Nada que eu nunca tenha visto

-Roy!

-É verdade!Ou você acha que os bebês vem do poder da mente?

-Agora vou dormir,preciso levantar cedo e fazer uns exames.

-Exames?

-Sim,o doutor disse que tem algo estranho na minha gravidez

-É grave?-pergunta Roy aflito.

-Não,mas ele precisa ver uns exames.

-Entendo,então vou deixar as minhas meninas dormirem em paz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro dia

-Você esta vendo isso Riza?

-Uma mancha branca

-Não,é um pé.

-Isso é comum doutor,afinal crianças tem pés.

-Você Não entendeu,é outro par de pés

-Minha filha vai ter 4 pés?

-Não senhora...senhorita,é outro bebê

-Como assim?Eu vou ter gêmeos?

-Por ai,mas ainda Não sabemos o sexo do outro bebê,pois sua filha está na frente.(Isso acabará virando rotina,pois Susu,apelido pra Summer, sempre vai ser mais exibida que o irmão,sim é um menino)

-Incrível.

-Parabéns,agora só falta avisar o pai dos bebês.

-Pois é.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na sala do general,Roy e Hughes conversam:

-Então você desafiou a mãe e a sogra e foi morar com ela?

-É isso ai.

-Roy você me surpreende a cada dia.

Riza entra na sala.

-Roy eu vou ter gêmeos

-Não pode ser

-Q bom assim vai ser 2 meninas pra brincarem com a minha Elyssia.

-Não sei se são duas meninas -diz Riza

-Então pode ser um menino?-pergunta Roy animado

-Pode.

-Legal!(apesar da animação,Roy terá maior preferência á menina,que se parecerá mais com ele)

-Então quando saberemos o sexo do bebê?

-Amanha eu irei lá de novo e aí veremos.

A mãe de Roy chega

-Filho eu irei embora,Não agüentarei ver você afundando a sua vida.

-Finalmente você se tocou

A mãe de Riza chega

-Filha eu irei embora,Não quero ver você se casando com ele e ainda por cima grávida.

-De gêmeos.-emenda Hughes

-Só me faltava essa,eu vou embora antes que eu morra

-Tchau mãe

-Tchau mãe

-Tchau-as duas falam em coro

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

-Então quando é o casamento?-pergunta Hughes

-Semana que vem

-Já,eu nem comprei meu terno ainda

-Eu já comprei há muito tempo.-afirma Havoc

-O meu vestido já,está pronto-diz Riza

-Eu quero só a lua de mel.

-Roy!

-É bom ser sincero, ora que eu quero,eu quero mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 9-O fim pra um novo começo

O dia do casamento estava chegando,como Roy Não tinha comprado seu terno,Riza resolveu comprar...

-Obrigado,meu amor.

-De nada , se eu Não comprasse provavelmente no dia do casamento ia dar problema.

-O que eu faria sem você?!

-Nada!^^

-Riza!!!

-É verdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOO

No QG

-Então o casório é amanhã.-Diz Hughes animado

-Pois é

-Então o maior mulherengo do pedaço tá pronto pra se amarrar.-Disse Havoc feliz da vida,só assim alguma garota colaria nele.

-Pode crer-Diz Roy

Entra na sala a futura senhora Mustang

-Bom dia "coronel Mustang"-Falam todos em coro

-Hahaha...Muito engraçado ^^

-Pelo menos eles te fizeram rir.

-Acho que a gravidez me deixou mais sensível.

-Então o que quer "coronel Mustang"?

-Eu preciso ir ver uns preparativos e...

-Pode ir Riza.

-Então nos vemos mais tarde

Roy beija sua amada e ela se retira,todos ficam pasmos ao ver como a mulher mudou de uns meses pra cá, ela Não era mais a mulher fria de antes, agora ela parece bem mais afetuosa,Não tem mais aquela postura séria de sempre.

Após comprar as coisas para o casamento Riza vai ao médico.

-Então doutor,o que é?

-Acho que o seu marido,digo,noivo vai ficar feliz...é um menino.

-Ele vai sim,mas agora eu tenho um problema...

-Qual?

-Que nome eu dou pro meu filho?

-Hahahaha....Esse um grande problema mesmo,mas acho que você vai pensar num ótimo nome

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

De noite Roy chega em casa e se surpreende ao ver Riza se mirando no espelho,Riza nunca foi do tipo de mulher vaidosa pra ficar se olhando no espelho...

-O que está fazendo?

-O que?Nada...só...imaginando.

-Imaginado?O que?

-Como serão nossos filhos.

-FilhOS?

-É-Disse ela se abraçando a Roy-é um menino e uma menina.

-Que bom!mas...é uma coisa bem rara....

-O que?ter um filho e uma filha?

-Não...Você se olhar no espelho.

-É sim...mas...agora eu estou mudando,por dentro e por fora.

-Nem me fale

-Vamos dormir,amanha será o grande dia...

-Descanse sra. Mustang...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Era o grande dia!Roy estava...doido!!!Tomava café descontroladamente,gritava por qualquer bobagem,ficava zonzo de tanto andar em círculos na sala,incendiava qualquer papel na sua frente,ficava imaginando o pior,ele tava surtando!!!Nunca passou pela sua cabeça se casar e agora que ele ia casar de verdade ele tava completamente sem chãém do mais ele ia ser pai...de gêmeos!!!A ficha só foi cair no dia do casamento,afinal antes ele estava só "curtindo o momento",afinal ele conseguiu o que queria Riza estava morando com ele...Entra Hughes

-Fala aí,maridão...

-O que você quer Maes,Não tava vendo q eu a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos.

-Ué Roy,achei que a noiva fosse a Riza,ela Não ta agindo assim e olha que ela ta grá,como vocês decidiram chamar o menino?

-Eric!

-Ah que bom,tenho certeza que seus filhos serão grandes amigos da minha Elyssia,alias olha como ela ta linda nessa foto com traje de banho!!!

-Maes,eu vou me casar,to quase morrendo aqui e você ainda fica esfregando foto da sua filha na minha cara!

-Achei que você amasse a Riza.

-Eu amo!mas também amo a minha liberdade.

-Qual dos dois você ama mais:a mãe dos seus filhos ou a liberdade que você tem pra pegar qualquer garota?

-Posso responder depois?

Entra Riza e Hughes sussurra pra Roy

-Tarde demais...

-Roy vamos!Temos q nos arrumar.

-Ah claro!Vamos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dois foram se arrumar em lugares diferentes,porque,embora Não pareça Riza é muito supersticiosa,então ela Não queria que Roy a visse com o vestido de noiva antes do casamento.

A roupa de Roy servia perfeitamente nele,ales estavam juntos a menos de 5 meses,mas Riza já sabia até as medidas de Roy.Já a roupa de Riza...

-Por que esse zíper idiota Não fecha?!!!

-Acho que você engordou um pouquinho desde que experimentou o vestido-Disse Winry que foi ajudar Riza.

-O que eu vou fazer?!O Roy já deve está me esperando na igreja e Não dá tempo de trocar o vestido!!

-Eu posso afrouxar um pouco pra você,mas vai demorar um pouco...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy já estava em pé no altar há mais ou menos meia hora,Riza estava muito atrasada,embora todo mundo tentasse acalmar Roy dizendo q ela já estava vindo e que era normal a noiva se atrasar um "pouquinho" Roy estava uma pilha de nervos e começando a pensar besteiras...

"Ela me abandonou,talvez ela tenha fugido com o James ou com o Robert...Eu tenho certeza que ela Não vem mais,ai meu Deus...o que eu fiz pra merecer isso!!"

Roy estava a ponto de tentar suicídio,até que Riza aparece na porta da igreja...

-Riza!!!você veio!

-Claro q sim!Achou q eu ia te abandonar?!

-Sim.

-O que?

-Esquece.

A cerimônia começou,todos emocionados chafarizes pra tudo quanto é lado...o padre com a ladainha de sempre o casal aceita se beija...E....um cara se levanta no lado da noiva e começa a gritar:

-É isso aí maninha!!!!Parabéns -Era João Hawkeye,ou JôJô(homenageando meu melhor amigo,e se escreve assim mesmo)o irmão caçula de Riza,era um garoto de estatura média,moreno de cabelo e olhos castanhos de mais ou menos uns 14 anos.

O casal se vira pra fitar o garoto alegre.

-Aquele é o seu irmão?

-É...achei que a minha mãe Não ia deixar ele vir,já que ela é contra o nosso casamento.

Do lado de fora o animadinho chega e puxa os recém-casados pra um abraço:

-Agora seremos uma família grande e feliz!!!

-"Nós"?-perguntam os dois confusos

-Pois é!Eu vou tentar o teste pra alquimista federal...

-Você vai é?

-Vou sim!^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

O tempo passa...Os filhos de Roy e Riza nascem um casal de crianças de cabelos loiros e olhos negros,Jôjô passou no teste pra alquimista federal e ficou muito amigo de Ed(que casou com Winry)e de Al;Elyssia ganhou 2 amiguinhos;Roy esfregava as fotos dos filhos na cara de Hughes(vingança!XD) e foi promovido a marechal ,sua esposa a -se 4 anos,Summer era o colírio dos olhos do papai,Eric era paquerador(filho de peixe,peixinho é) alem de ser muito "amiguinho" de a mãe de Riza Não gostasse de Roy ela adorava Eric,enquanto a mãe de Roy adorava Summer, Winry também teve um filho de Ed(lógico!¬¬),e tinha 4 aninhos(só era alguns meses mais novo q os filhos de Roy e Riza) ele também era muito amigo de Summer,que tinha uma facilidade enorme de fazer amizades,e de Eric,que tinha uma grande facilidade de fazer novas "amigas"...E eles foram felizes pra sempre...Será?


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 10 – Festa!!!

Susu estava deitada embaixo de uma arvore pensando em como ia pra festa do Yuri sem levantar suspeita do marechal,já que ele nunca ia repente um vulto conhecido aparece.

-Eric?!O que Você faz aqui?

-Vim te fazer uma proposta.

Pronto aí vem bomba,Eric só tinha idéias loucas que favoreciam uma pessoa só:Ele mesmo.

-O que é?  
-É o seguinte,eu te ajudo a ir na festa do besta do Yuri e você faz o meu dever de casa pelo resto do ano.

-Tu acha que eu sou louca.

-Eu conto pro papai que você quer ir vadiar por aí.

-Safado.

-Não,só conveniente.

Eric era do tipo de pessoa que Não se podia confiar muito,ele só fazia amizade com garotas (Que ele pegava depois,e aí a amizade acabava)Mas sua amizade mais fixa era com a Elyssia,filha do Hughes(que ele queria pegar também)

-Qual é o plano?

-Papai disse que se eu for,você também pode ir,então eu vou com você e...

-Arma um escândalo depois de pegar todas as garotas da festa.

-Não,eu vou com a Elyssia

-Então você vai ficar sem pegar ninguém

-Só a Elyssia

-O papai sabe disso

-Não,mas se você contar,eu conto pra ele que você namora com o filho do Edward Elric

-Você Não seria capaz

-Experimenta contar que eu quero pegar a Elyssia.

Summer se calou,sabia que ele era capaz sim de fazer isso,e pior aumentar tudo.

-Ta bom,você vai comigo mas Não acaba com a festa ,viu.

-Vou estar muito ocupado com a Elyssia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hughes conversa com Roy sobre Eric e Elyssia:

-Você Não acha que eles dois andam muito juntos Não,Roy?

-Que nada é só amizade,era assim entre eu e a Riza.

Hughes pensa a que nível chegou a amizade entre Roy e Riza e dá um suspiro.

-Eu tenho certeza que o Eric e a Elyssia Não estão fazendo nada de errado.

-Ainda Não estão

-Senta e relaxa Maes,o Eric é um bom menino e preza suas amizades (Dá pra ver que ele Não é muito próximo do filho)

-E a Summer?

-O que tem a Summer?-Diz Roy num tom Não muito relaxado.

-Soube que ela também tem muitos amigos.-Fala Hughes num tom irônico

-O que você está querendo dizer?

-Que ela é igual ao pai.

-Jamais,ela é uma santa.

-Assim como a Riza

-Não mete a Riza nisso.

-Ora quem foi que a engravidou antes do casamento?

-Não vou discutir com você

Roy sai da sala,Hughes suspira e pensa em Elyssia,coitada só tem 8 anos e caindo nas garras de Eric Mustang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elyssia conversa com Yuri:

-Hoje eu pego o Eric

-Elyssia ele é 3 anos mais novo

-E daí,ele me dá maior bola e tô a fim,Não vai ser o primeiro "bebê" que eu pego nem o ultimo,e o papi nem sabe.

-Elyssia,e se ele descobrir?

-Ele Não vai descobrir,eu enrolo o velho há anos.(para as mentes sujas,pegar aqui só vale uns selinhos,mas com o passar dos tempos aí o conceito muda)

-Você que sabe,mas mudando de assunto,eu tô apaixonado.

-Pela Summer

-Como você sabe?

-Tá escrito na sua que vocês estão namorando.

-Quem te disse isso?

-O Eric

-aquele...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Summer conversa (briga)com seu irmão.

-Eric,Não acredito que você fez isso.

-Ih,pirou maninha,fiz o que?

-Disse pra Elyssia que eu namoro o Yuri

-E é mentira?Pelo que sei é verdade

-Eu tenho 5 anos.

-Eu tb,nem por isso eu dispenso uma mina(isso é um reflexo do Eric no futuro)

-Você é doido

-Assim como a minha irmã

-Bleee

Riza entra na sala

-Eric,Summer,preciso falar com vocês

-Pois fala mamãe – diz Eric um tanto desinteressado

-Sua avó quer ver vocês

-Qual,a doida ou a surtada?

-A surtada...quer dizer,a minha mãe.

-Mas vai dá pra eu ir na festa?-Pergunta Susu preocupada

-Sim,se você prometer que vai na casa da vovó

-Ta bom

-Eu Não prometo nada, aquela velha é louca

-Eric!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Havoc entra na sala do marechal

-Eu vou me casar

-De novo. – Afirma Hughes

-Agora é sério

-Você disse nas ultimas 7 vezes,espero que você fique pelo menos um ano casado.

-Vou ficar.

Havoc sai da sala e começam as apostas

-Eu aposto 6.-Diz Roy

-6 meses?-pergunta Hughes

-6 semanas

Todos começam a rir e Riza entra na sala séria e fria,Não fala com ninguém e logo sai.

-Que bicho mordeu ela?-pergunta Fuery

-O mesmo que mordeu o Roy-fala Hughes observando a expressão negativa de Roy.

-O que aconteceu Roy?

-A louca vem aqui.

-Sua sogra?

-Com certeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chega o dia da festa,Summer é a primeira a chegar e compra um presente bem caro,Eric comprou o mais barato que viu(só pra Não fazer desfeita)e Elyssia comprou um presente razoável.

Eric logo se anima e beija Elyssia que retribui o beijo,aí Hughes chega na festa e vê a cena:

-Elyssia,meu bebê o que está fazendo?

-Não é isso papai, você está pensando errado.

-Não diga nada,e você larga a minha filha seu safado.

Aí Roy chega e se mete na briga

-Safada é a sua filha,ela o agarrou

-Ele é que é, e puxou ao pai.

-Ora seu...

Os dois começam a se esmurrar e Susu observou de longe,a festa foi um fracasso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na casa da vovó:

-Vocês estão felizes?

-Não,eu vim obrigado.

-Eric Não seja inconveniente

-Sou apenas sincero.

Depois dessa visita á vovó,Eric passa a andar só de preto e ouvir musica Emo e Susu vira uma alpinista social,(É a convivência com a louca da avó)Havoc se casa e 6 semanas depois se divorcia e Roy e Hughes fazem as pazes.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 11-Crescidos

10 anos se passaram, o país está em paz graças ao marechal Mustang, mas a sua família está em guerra diariamente...Os seus "aborrecentes" Não param de brigar, ele e Riza tentam parar a briga, mas eles acabam brigando também já que Roy sempre apóia Summer que agora tá parecendo demais com a mãe...Fria, séria e com um toque de "Roy puro",deixou a fase Emo pra trás e agora é mulherengo e pior enrolava várias garotas ao mesmo tempo...Summer conversava com Ashley, uma amiga da escola.

-Nossa Summer, seu irmão é um gato, você tem muita sorte...

-Se quiser te dou de presente

-O que?

-Meu irmã enche o saco!

-O que ele faz?

-Ele enrola pelo menos 14 garotas por semana, uma de manha a outra de tarde,e só porque eu namoro o Yuri,ele fica me enchendo e me ameaçando...

-Fala sério...Vocês namoram desde os 5 anos...Não tá cansada dele?Tem tanto gatinho na escola.

-De jeito nenhum!Eu gosto do Yuri.

-Seria porque...Ele é rico e o pai dele é um grande alquimista?

-Claro!

Ela disse bem convencida, mas Não notou que Yuri ouviu a conversa.

-Ah então é por isso que você me namora?Porque eu tenho dinheiro.

-Não Yuri você Não entendeu!-Disse ela abraçando o jovem

-Me solta!Se você quiser ficar comigo por causa do meu dinheiro é melhor desistir.

Yuri sai, completamente decepcionado, sabia que Summer era interesseira, mas ele achou que ela realmente gostasse dele já que eram amigos de infâ ficou caída no chão, perplexa com o que o garoto disse.

-Summer o que vai fazer?

-Eu tenho que conserta o meu erro.

-Qualé Summer, desencana...Tem tanto gatinho na escola que te dão o maior mole...Acha um e me diz o seu segredo.

-É tem razão...Hum...Que segredo?

-Pra conseguir garotos

-Ashley minha amiga o segredo pra ter mil garotos aos seus pés é pisar neles...Não dê bola eles é que devem se derreter por você!

-Saquei.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro lado da escola o irmãozinho da Susu que também entendia bastante de "relacionamentos" estava, como sempre,rodeado de garotas até que chega sua irmãzinha mais velha

-O que você quer Susu?Tá me atrapalhando

-Não me chame de Susu e eu...Vim pra te pedir uma coisa

-O que mana,sabe que comigo só vai na base das negociações

-Sei.O negocio é o seguinte:Eu tô precisando fazer umas compras e bom...eu gastei toda a minha mesada

-Oh oh,olha aqui mana,se você quer MINHA mesada,desista,tenho mais o que fazer com o MEU dinheiro

-Mesmo?Sabe o que acontece se você Não me emprestar?

-Você chora e vai dizer pro papai?

-Nã direi que um certo Mustang anda gastando dinheiro em apostas com os amigos

-Do que está falando maninha?-Disse ele meio preocupado

-Você sabe Eric -Ela se aproxima do irmão e fala num sussurro- Apostas sobre...garotas...que acho que você Não quer que eu comente o assunto, né?

-Você Não vai fazer isso,porque seNão eu conto pro papai que você está namorando o filho do subordinado dele...como ele se chama mesmo?Ah sim Yuri...

-Você Não diz Não, porque eu Não estou mais namorando o Yuri,maninho.

-Não adianta mentir maninha.

-Quem está mentindo?

-Você

-Pergunta pra ele então...Alias você sabe pra que eu quero fazer compras?

-Pra que?

-Por que eu sair com o Derek,sabe quem é?

-Sei ele também tá no time de futebol(ele era o atacante do time da escola).

-Além do mais, acho que a Elyssia Não vai gostar de saber que você anda saindo com tantas garotas

-Eu e a Elyssia Não estamos namorando.

-Nem irão se você Não me emprestar o dinheiro.

-Tá bom!Te dou quando chegarmos em casa.

-Ó Ericzinho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em casa Summer escolhia uma das roupas para ir ao encontro.

-Nosso como está uma princesinha a minha sobrinha!

-Tio JôJô!O que faz aqui.

-Eu vim visitar vocês...O que você tem?Parece muito triste.

-Não é nada tio...

-Tá bom,sendo assim vou dizer para o seu pai que você tá triste e ele vai obrigar você a dizer o motivo.

-Não!!!É só que...eu briguei com o Yuri.

-Aquele seu namoradinho de infância?

-É...

-Então pra onde você vai,tão bonita.

-Sair com outro cara,só assim eu esqueço dele.

-Susu,o melhor jeito de resolver a situação é pedir desculpas e Não sair com outro que Não tenta?

-Ele Não vai me perdoar tio.

-Por que Não tenta?Tudo vai dar certo sobrinha querida,tchauzinho. – ele pára em frente a porta – Ah, e você está muito parecida com o seu pai.

-Meu pai? Em que sentido?

- Descubra sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já era de noite Summer já estava pronta pra sair,disse que passear com Ashley mas ela ia se encontrar como o Derek....Ela usava um vestido lindo e bem curto queria mostrar pra Yuri que ela podia conseguir um outro namorado,mas Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Jôjô disse.

**No restaurante:**

-Que lugar lindo.

-Que bom que gostou.

-É,eu adorei.

Eles pediram a comida e ficaram jogando conversa fora,então Derek decidiu Não esperar mais ia beijar Summer,Ela sentiu o garoto chegando mais perto de si então fechou os olhos mas na hora que seus lábios iam se encostando a garota deu pra traz.

-Desculpa,eu Não posso.

E saiu correndo,queria muito beijar o jogador,mas simplesmente não podia, e não era só pelo o fat que ele estava com o hálito horrível, e sim porque amava corria, lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos negros,sentia-se muito mal pelo que causou a Yuri e a si mesma...No outro dia pediria desculpas a Yuri,mas no momento a única coisa que ela queria era sentou-se num banco de praça e deixou as lagrimas rolarem com liberdade até que um vulto aparece atrás dela...

-Mana,você tá bem?

-O que faz aqui Eric?

-Nada...

-Você estava me seguindo?

-Estava. Olha...Eu sei que a gente Não se dá muito bem,mas eu vou te prometer uma coisa...

-O que é?

-Prometo deixar você e o Yuri em paz, mas você terá de pedir desculpas á ele...tá bom?

-Ok.

-Eric...Eu também prometo uma coisa...Vou te ajudar com a Elyssia,mas se vocês Não quiserem namorar escondidos...DEIXA DE SER MULHERENGO!!!!-Disse a garota num tom bem alto,já parando de chorar...

-Ta bom!Não grita!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era sábado, portanto Não tinha aula, Summer aproveitou pra ir a tarde na casa de Yuri,já que seu pai Não estava...Ela ficou receosa do garoto rejeitá-la, mas ela tinha que se arriscar.

-O que você quer aqui? – Disse o jovem sem fitá-la

-Olhe pra mim...

-Não quero.

-Yuri,eu sei que está chateado comigo,mas por favor me ouça

-Se você for me contar mentiras deslavadas, é melhor você ir embora.

-E se em vez disso eu te contar um segredo.

-Que tipo de segredo?

Summer se aproxima do garoto e o beija depois fala em seu ouvido num sussurro.

-Eu te amo...Você me desculpa?

-Está mentindo.

-Olhe em meus olhos e descubra se eu estou mentindo.

O rapaz fez isso, acreditou nas palavras da garota e abraçou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro canto da casa a campainha tocava, Winry foi atender a quem estava na porta.

-Marechal!Que surpresa.

-Bom dia, Winry,o Edward está?

-Está sim vou chamá-lo

Winry sobe as escadas e algum tempo depois desce Edward

-Marechal palito de fósforo?O que faz aqui?

-Tenho uma missão de extrema importância pra você fullmetal.

-Vamos pra varanda e aí a gente conversa melhor.

Quando eles chegam na varanda eles tem uma grande surpresa, vêem os dois pombinhos abraçados...Ao ver a sua "bebê" com aquele "moleque" Mustang tem um ataque de raiva, várias plantas ao redor dele pegam fogo só então o casal percebe os invasores,estilo big brother...

-SUMMER O FAZ AQUI?-pergunta Mustang totalmente descontrolado

-Pai...O que você faz aqui?

-Isso Não te diz respeito mocinha, agora me responda...

-Eu só vim fazer uma declara...Digo, visita pro Yuri...

-ACHA QUE ME ENGANA, NÃO QUERO VOCÊ COM ESSE MOLEQUE!

-Olha o filho de quem você chama de moleque -retrucou Ed

-VOCE FIQUE FORA DISSO, E VOCE MOCINHA,VAI JÁ PRA CASA

-Mas pai...

-NEM MAIS, NEM MENOS...AGORAAAAA.

Summer vai embora, o motorista a leva pra casa, Mustang fica pra explicar a missão pra Ed e depois volta pro quartel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Como pode ser!-Dizia Mustang pra Hughes -Aquele moleque tocando a minha filha

-Pois é agora você me entende, o que eu senti ao ver o seu moleque, digo,filho pegando a minha filhinha.

-Vai que ele a engravida!Era só o que me faltava uma filha grávida e solteira...

Enquanto Roy surtava Hughes pensava:

"Por que isso me parece tão familiar?"

-Roy você está exagerando, eles são adolescentes deixa-os viverem um pouco.

-Olha quem fala, você só falta mandar detetive particular pra seguir a Elyssia.

-O caso agora Não é a Elyssia e sim a Summer...Por acaso os dois estavam se beijando?

-Não!Se ele a estivesse beijando ele tinha virado cinzas

-Ele ia fazer a festa já que a Riza Não estava lá..-falou Hughes baixinho.

-O quê?

-Nada...Por que você acha que eles estão namorando afinal de contas!

-Eles estavam abraçados..

-Por favor, Roy eles são amigos de infância...Relaxa!!!

Pensamento do Hughes: "A minha Elyssia Não faz isso, ainda bem!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro canto Eric conversava com uma garota com...Elyssia

-Elyssia nós somos amigos de infância...

-Aham...

-E bom eu queria...

"Ele vai se declarar, vai me pedir em namoro, ai meu deus!!!Ele é muito gato!"-pensava Elyssia enquanto olhava atentamente pra Eric

-Eu...Eu...

-Você...?

-Eu te amo e quero que seja minha namorada...Então você aceita?

-É claro.

-Isso!!!-Gritou Eric feliz da vida enquanto se aproximava da garota na sua frente pra beijá-la intensamente...

-Você é um amor Eric...-Disse a garota ao receber um buquê de flores do rapaz e o beijando novamente.-Mas me promete uma coisa...

-O que?

-Tire os olhos de outras garotas...agora você é meu!-Elyssia Não queria parecer tão possessiva mas ela tinha medo que o jovem Mustang lhe desse um par de chifres..

-Não esquenta...agora você é a única. - Mais um beijo

Summer olhava de longe a cena,ela tinha ajudado o irmão com as flores e até mesmo com o que ele diria,afinal ele é bonito Não romântico...

Dois novos casais se formaram:Summer e Yuri e Eric e Elyssia,e com certeza terá mais problemas.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Cap 12-Confusões na praia

Na praia

-Susu.

-O que é Eric?

-Tu Não sabe quem tá na praia.

-Sei Não, quem?

-O Edward Elric, a Winry e o Yuri.

-O Yuri?Não brinca,onde ele tá?

-Não dou informação de graça.

-Quanto você quer?

-Me ajude a ficar só com a Elyssia.

-Me diz onde ele está.

-Me ajude primeiro.

-Eric, você Não presta.

-E você presta?Nós somos farinha do mesmo saco, somos gêmeos.

-Sou mais velha

-por 3 minutos, nada tão alarmante,nada que faça você tentar controlar a minha vida como faz com todo mundo, sua alpinista social.

-Seu, seu, mulherengo!

-Com todo orgulho, eu tenho sentimentos. ( bem lá no fundo pois Não demonstra muito)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Do outro lado da praia Roy e Hughes conversavam.

-Eu quero que a Elyssia se case

-Por que?

-Não quero que ela seja uma perdida na vida.

Roy olha para Hughes como se Não o conhecesse, estava muito abalado com a crise na amizade dos dois (Elyssia e Eric que acabaram com uma amizade de anos) e Não gostava da atitude que o amigo tinha com a filha.

FLASHBACK

Roy estava sentado, olhando uma foto de seu mestre e da sua filha (ele tinha acabado de entrar para o exército)Quando seu companheiro de quarto Maes hughes entra no quarto.

-Olhando fotos de família?Quem são?Seu pai e irmã?

-Meu mestre e a filha dele, Riza.

-Uuhh, você fala de um jeito.

Vendo a expressão de Roy e sabendo que ele Não ia dizer nada, mudou de assunto.

-Vou pedir a Gracia em casamento

-Para que se casar?Se um dia tudo acaba.

Hughes olhou para Roy, fitou os olhos nele e perguntou:

-Por que eles te fazem sofrer tanto?

Roy fitou os olhos em Maes, tipo "Do que você está falando"

-Não estou te entendendo

-Te conheço muito bem, sei que algo nessa foto trás lembranças boas, mas muito tristes.

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

-Escuta Maes, eu Não sou o melhor para falar disso, mas a vida é da Elyssia.

-eu sei...Mas tenho medo dela ser infeliz.

-Você Não devia se preocupar com a Elyssia, eu tenho o Eric sob controle, e agora você tem um filho para se importar.

Roy aponta para um garotinho moreno que brincava na praia, era o filho mais novo de Hughes, Johanes.

-Pois é.

-Vai parar nesse?

-Jamais, quero ter mais uns 3.

-Nossa!

-E você?

-Eu o que?

-Não quer ter mais filhos?

-Summer e Eric já me dão trabalho demais, Não sei o que faria se tivesse mais um filho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso Eric e Elyssia faziam um novo amigo.

-Como é seu nome? – perguntou Eric

-Thiago Havoc.

-Prazer. Eric Mustang

-Elyssia Hughes

-Olha, nós vamos a praia, Não quer ir junto?

-Vou sim.

Thiago era o "espião" de Roy nas horas vagas, mas agora ele Não exercia a função, tinha ido a praia num passeio escolar, e estava muito feliz por ser amigo de Eric, já que de popular ele Não tinha nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nesse instante Riza estava no quarto num comportamento meio esquisito, andava de um lado para outro pensando.

-Eu conto hoje ou espero?Ai eu to tão confusa!

Roy entra no quarto

-Oi Riza que cara é essa?

-Eu só tenho essa.O que você quer? Que eu compre outra.

-Calma Não precisa ser tão arisca,foi só uma piada.

-O que você quer?

-Vim te convidar para jantar,

-Tá bom, eu vou, mas pára de usar esse perfume.

-Por que?

-Fede.

-Você nunca reclamou.

-Mudei de idéia.

-Tá bom se você quer eu paro.

-Obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer, te espero no jantar,

Roy sai e Riza senta na ponta da cama

-Burra, burra, burra!Você devia ter dito, mas está decidido, hoje a noite eu conto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A porta do hotel abre, cinco homens entram um pouco nervosos.

-Será que foi uma boa idéia? – diz um deles, um moreno baixinho de óculos.

-Lógico que foi. – diz outro alto de cabelos grisalhos.

-Mas é que hotéis na praia...

-Fuery isso foi há mais de 15 anos.

-Eu nunca esqueci, Falman.

-Não se preocupe. – um cara alto musculoso interrompe. – Eu Alex Louis Armstrong (tira a camisa, mostra os músculos e brilha), o alquimista de braços poderosos irei inspecionar a comida do hotel.

-De quem foi a idéia de trazer ele? – pergunta Havoc recém-divorciado.

-Foi você.¬¬ - Diz Breda em tom irônico.

-Minha?

-Foi, você disse: Traz o Armstrong

-Seu babaca!Eu falei do CD daquela banda que o vocalista tem Armstrong no nome!

-Agora já era.

Eles são interrompidos por uma moça

-Vocês vão jantar?

-Sim.

-Pois eu vou levá-los ao restaurante.

-Onde deixamos nossas malas?

-Eles vão levar aos quartos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hughes estava se preparando para sair para o jantar, quando sua esposa o interrompe

-Maes eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante.

-O Maes tá demorando. – Roy reclamava enquanto olhava pela a 10° vez o relógio.

-Roy... – começou Riza – Eu tô grávida.

A expressão de Roy muda e ela passa a olhá-la espantado.

-Você poderia repetir?

-Eu tô grávida.

Os olhos de Roy se arregalam e ele desmaia

-ROY!!!Eu matei ele!

-Eu posso ajudar!(tira a camisa, mostra os músculos e brilha)

Riza pega Armstrong pelo o braço e o joga bem longe.

-Ele morreu? – pergunta Havoc

-Sei lá...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy acorda numa cama com Hughes o observando.

-Você acordou?Você Não sabe da novidade.

-Sei sim, você sabia?

-Soube a pouco tempo e é uma graça divina.

-É mais uma punição divina, é exatamente o que eu Não queria, agora vai ter licença.

-Relaxa é só depois que nascer.

-Mas a barriga vai crescer e..

-E o que tem haver?

-Ela é uma militar.

-Você Não tá falando da Gracie e do nosso 3° filho?

-Não eu to falando da Riza e do NOSSO 3° filho.

-Peraí, a Riza tá grávida?

-TÁ, e o pior é que eu Não esperava.

-Aqui se faz, aqui se paga.

-Não venha com lições.

Riza entra no quarto.

-Hughes você podia sair?

-Com certeza!Eu vou ver a Gracie e o nosso bebê.

-Ele nem nasceu!Você paparica demais o Johanes, quero ver esse...

-Até logo, paizão.

Hughes sai e Riza senta ao lado de Roy.

-Como você tá?

-Tô melhor, mas eu Não esperava por isso.

-Me desculpe.

-A culpa Não é sua, é minha também ou você acha que você fez esse bebê sozinha?Agora tira essa cara emburrada e sorria, seu sorriso é lindo. - Ela dá um sorriso tímido. – Assim é melhor, acho que temos que voltar para a Central.

-Você tem razão.

Os dois se abraçam

-Você é muito fofo Roy, eu te amo muito.

-Eu te amo mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso, Susu, Eric, Elyssia e Thiago comentavam a situação.

-É incrível, a mamãe e a mãe da Elyssia estão grávidas. – fala Eric.

-E o pior é que o papai quer ter mais uns 4 ou 5. – lamente Elyssia.

-Para o marechal foi um baque dos bons, ele Não tava esperando. – diz Susu em tom debochado

-Pelo menos é só um, e eu que tenho uns 5 irmãos. – afirma Havoc jr.

-Nossa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O pessoal do exército comia salada e fazia fofoca (o q já quase matou eles)

-A Hawkeye tá grávida. – diz breda

-A Hughes também. – diz fuery

-Puxa...

-É melhor o Roy Não saber que a gente tá comentando a vida dele. – afirma havoc.

-SeNão ele tenta nos explodir. – completa falman

-Qual será o sexo? Pergunta Breda

-Eu acho que é menina. – começa Havoc

-Menino. – falman

-menino e menina. – fuery

-de novo? – pergunta havoc

-eu acho que é uma menina. (tira a camisa, mostra os músculos e brilha) – algo me diz que é uma mocinha.

-será?

-é.

-vamos esperar e ver. – afirma Breda

-Você tem razão, vamos esperar e ver.

-Vamos esperar, mas eu acho que é um menino. – diz breda.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Para inicio de conversa eu queria deixar bem claro q esta foi a primeira fanfic q eu fiz (juntamente com minha amiga manny de gemeos), então eu quero q me desculpem os erros e talz, por ter sido a primeira fic ela não tem uma naraativa tao boa, mas a história em si, acho eu, é boa.

A fic será postada integralmente, mas peço q deixem seus comentários, ok?

E não esqueçam q os créditos também são da manny de gemeos. Os capítulos são alternados, um meu e outro dela. ^^

Bjus

Liligi

* * *

Capitulo 13. Quanto mais... Mais bagunça!

Quatro meses haviam se passado, Roy afastou Riza do exército por causa que sua gravidez já era visível, Hughes Não fechava a boca, sempre falando do bebê mesmo assim Não parava de se gabar dos outros dois.

Riza estava muito sensível, por qualquer coisinha gritava com Summer e Eric, com as empregadas e até mesmo com Roy as vezes ficava muito pegajosa com os mesmos...

Intervalo na faculdade de Elyssia.

-Oi!

-Eric?O que faz aqui?Não devia estar na escola?

-Eu matei aula...

-Ai, se meu pai descobrir acaba com o nosso namoro!Ele quer um cara certinho, sabe.

-Eca...Isso é tão 1890! (lembrando que o anime na época da fic se passa por volta de 1933)

-Eu sei!

Eles se beijam

-Volta pro seu colégio, eu tenho aula agora.

-Tá, tchau.

Ele foi embora e Elyssia foi para a sala, lá o professor escrevia algo no quadro e todos os alunos copiavam, Elyssia olhou pro quadro tentando entender o assunto, mas as letras começaram a se embaralhar, e Elyssia caiu da cadeira desmaiada.

-Srta. Hughes? – O professor correu até ela e carregou nos braços até a enfermaria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No escritório do general Hughes.

-O que?!!!!Isso Não pode ser verdade!!! – ele gritava no telefone. – Eu vou mandar o motorista pegá-la! – ele coloca o telefone no gancho e disca um numero. – Alô?Gracia...Já te ligaram da escola da Elyssia?Mande o motorista pegá-la agora mesmo! – desligou de novo o telefone

Ele se levantou derrubando a cadeira e saiu, chegou na secretária de Roy.

-Eu quero falar com o Roy!

-Desculpe general, o marechal está numa ligação com a general Hawkeye.

-NÃO IMPORTAAA

-Tu-tudo bem, entre.

Ele entrou no exato momento que roy desligou o telefone

-Nossa, comeu limão foi?

-Sabe Royzinho acabei de receber uma ligação da faculdade da minha filha... – falou ainda irritadíssimo mas num tom irônico

-Corta essa Hughes, Não tenho tempo pra ouvir você falar da sua filha!

-Esse assunto vai te interessar Roy e sabe por que?Porque tem haver com sua filhinho também!

-O Eric?

-Aham

-Tá fala!O que houve?

-A ELYSSIA ESTÁ GRÁVIDAAA!!!!

-QUE??? – Roy cai pra trás junto com a cadeira

-É isso mesmo "Royzinho"Além de ser papai você vai ser vovô, aliás, nós dois vamos!

-Não pode ser!Meu filho...Pai...Com apenas 15 anos?!

-Ah, pode sim e o seu filhinho querido que você tem sob controle é o pai de uma criança de 2 meses!

-2 meses?Já?

-Pois é!

-O que vamos fazer?

-Nós nada, mas seu filho vai ter que casar com a minha Elyssia.

-Esse é o único jeito!Eu vou pra casa agora!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Qual é pai!Que coisa humilhante você chegar assim no meu colégio!Afinal o que é tão importante pra me arrastar pra casa na aula de trigonometria? – falou caindo na sua cama

-Ah, você Não sabe?

-Por isso perguntei...

-O Hughes acabou de receber uma noticia sobre a Elyssia...

-O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou preocupado.

-Ela está grávida, Eric!

-Que? – Ele ficou paralisado feito pedra meio azul suando demais...

-Isso mesmo, e o senhor deve ser o pai, Não é mesmo?

-Eu...Eu...

-Você irá se casar com ela, dentro de um mês... – se virou e começou a andar

-Como é?

-Não tem como fugir, Eric, seu filho sua responsabilidade!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Então qual foi o vandalismo da vez? – perguntou Susu sentando ao lado do irmão.

-A...A...Elyssia...

-Que houve?

-Ela vai...vai..

-Viajar? – ele balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo – E então?

-Tá grávida...

-Isso é sério? - afirmou com a cabeça. – Você Não tem jeito...

-Eu tô aqui sofrendo e você fica fazendo pouco da minha cara!

-Ah maninho, 3ª lei de Newton toda ação tem uma reação...

-Sai fora!...Espera...Desde quando você se importa com física?

-Diferente de você eu gosto de estudar e me informar...se tivesse se informado Não estaria nessa situação!

-Você só pode tá zoando comigo?

-Não. Quer saber...Tchau paizão do ano – ela sai.

- SUMMER!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um mês depois...

-Ah eu tô muito gorda!!! – reclamava Elyssia.

"Tá mesmo" – pensou Eric

-Que nada, você está linda!

-Eu odeio isso, eu fico o tempo todo sentindo azia!

-Se acalma Elyssia...

-É, tente se acalmar minha filha, é normal você sentir azia... – Dizia Gracia

-A gravidez é horrível. – se jogou no sofá.

-Você se acostuma, e Não reclame, a culpa é sua e do Eric...

-Eu tô de 3 meses, mas parece que já tá pronto pra nascer!

-Não exagera, você Não tá com a barriga grande! A minha mãe tá 5 e a barriga dela tá muito maior. – Diz Eric.

-Querem se acalmar, por favor!Ainda faltam 6 meses pra essa criança nascer e vocês já estão desesperados!

-Mãe, eu tenho 18 anos, o Eric tem 15, como acha que vamos criar uma criança?!

-Deviam ter pensado nisso ã é o casamento de vocês, descansem, se acalmem...

-Sua mãe tem razão...Eu vou pra casa, até amanhã.

-Tchau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oi, brother!

-Oi, Susu.

-Para de me chamar assim, eu Não tenho mais 5 anos, sabia?

-É o hábito.

-Como vai a noiva e o neném?

-A Elyssia tá se achando gorda e portanto o bebê tá grande.

-Você é tão bobo...Já escolheu seu terno pra amanhã?

-Claro.E você

-Absolutamente!Comprei um vestido azul celeste muito lindo, além de um colar pra combinar, sapatos adequados, e uma maquiagem nova!

-Summer, a noiva é a Elyssia, okay.

-Eu gosto de me produzir, maninho.

-O Yuri vai te acompanhar né?

-Aham.

-Sabia...Ah... – ele se jogou na cama – Eu Não acredito que vou casar!

-Boa sorte!

-Por que?

-Tire exemplo da nossa família, - Susu se deitou ao lado do irmão. - papai e mamãe casaram depois que ela engravidou, tiveram gêmeos e muito dos loucos e bagunceiros...Agora mamãe tá grávida de novo, o filhinho caçula fez burrada e engravidou a filha do melhor amigo do papai...

-E a filhinha mais velha tá namorando o filho do subordinado do papai...Desde os 5 anos. – completou Eric

-Viu...Se a sua família for igual a nossa, é provável que você e a Elyssia tenham um colapso nervoso!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy,sendo mais mão de vaca que o normal, não estava querendo pagar a decoração do salão da festa, muito menos o hughes, então Roy conseguiu um 'pessoal' pra arrumar isso.

-Não Breda! Esse arranjo vai pra lá! – Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falma e Armstrong estavam encarregados da decoração.

- Tá!!!

O major usou alquimia para prender as flores no teto!

- Nossa! Que legal! Você fez isso major? – Disse Fuery

- Sim. Eu – Tira a camisa mostra os músculos e brilha – Alex Louis Armstrong fiz essa incrível decoração! Passada por gerações na família Armstrong! – gota em fuery

- Num sei não... Acho que num é assim. – Disse Falman observando a decoração de Havoc.

- Ah! Você tá com ciúmes que a minha tá melhor que a sua!

- Até parece! E esses papéis de parede diferentes?

- Não sabia qual escolher e coloquei todos.

- Isso não vai acabar bem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte.

-AHHHH!!!

-O que foi Elyssia? – perguntou gracia entrando no quarto

-Eu vou me casar! (gota em Gracia)

-E precisa dessa gritaria logo cedo!

-Mãe, você Não tá entendendo...EU VOU ME CASAR!!!

-Claro que vai, ou tava achando que ia ficar solteira pra sempre?!

-Claro que Não, mas eu só queria casar um pouco mais pra frente.

-Quanto?

-Uns 10 ou 15 anos mais pra frente.

-Sei...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na casa dos Mustang

-MÃEE!!!

-O que foi, Eric que gritaria é essa?

-Eu Não tô achando meu sapato!

-Você quase me fez cair da escada por causa de um sapato?Procure!

-A Summer pegou!

-Você viu ela pegando?

-Vi...Não...Quer dizer...Mais ou menos.

-Vi ou Não viu?

-Não vi.

-Então procure.

Riza desce a escada e vai para a sala.

-Senhora, telefone para a você, é a Sra. Hughes. – diz a empregada

-Obrigada Maria. – Ela vai até o telefone e atende. – Alô?

-Oi Riza!

-MÃNHÊÊÊ NÃO TÔ ACHANDO O SAPATO!!!!! – grita Eric

-O Eric também tá aí tendo um ataque de nervos?A Elyssia Não para de dizer que tá gorda, que o vestido Não vai servir, que é muito nova para casar!

-Ele Não acha o sapato, as vezes ele se parece tanto com o Roy, Não consegue fazer as coisas sozinho, honestamente Não sei como ele ainda é marechal!Como vai Gracia?

-Eu vou bem e você?

-Ótima, fora as chatices da gravidez...

-É verdade!Só liguei pra dizer que daqui a duas horas nós vamos ao salão de beleza nos prepararmos pro casamento...Quer vir também?

-Claro, acho que o Roy pode dar conta do Eric por um tempinho...

-Então, até mais tarde, Riza.

-Certo, beijos.

-Pra você também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-SUMMERRR!!! – Eric entra no quarto de Summer gritando.

-Que gritaria é essa, Eric? – pergunta Susu tirando os fones do cd-player dos ouvidos.

-Cadê meu sapato?

-Sei lá!

-Eu sei que você pegou!

-Peguei sim...Ele vai ficar uma gracinha com o meu vestido, e combina tanto com as minhas jóias.

-Não tô brincando!

-Nem eu, sapatos pretos são um arraso!

-SUMMER ME DÁ ESSE SAPATO OU EU VOU BATER NA SALA DO MARECHAL!!!

-Boa viagem... – Diz colocando novamente os fones de ouvido.

-Se você Não me disser onde...

-Na casinha do cachorro... – ela corta o irmão.

-Aonde?

-Na casa do black Hayate.

-Ora sua...

-Vai antes que ele termine de merendar...

Eric sai correndo para a casinha de black Hayate, chegando lá encontra o sapato todo sujo de terra e babado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No salão de beleza...

-Eu quero fazer algum penteado que tire a atenção da gordura... – Diz Elyssia

-Você Não tá gorda! – Diz Summer

-Eu tô sim!

-Elyssia, minha filha se você tá se achando gorda aos 3 meses espere quando chegar aos 9.

-Nem fale!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Cadê a mamãe e a Summer? – perguntou Eric á Roy.

-No salão de beleza...

-O que? Como é que eu vou me arrumar para o casamento?

-Se acalma, Eric, eu vou te ajudar! – Disse Roy confiante, gota enorme em Eric

-Claro, né! Vai ser...Ótimo.

"Tô ferrado!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A grande hora chegara, Eric estava de pé no altar, estava suando muito, pois estava assinando sua sentença de morte, aos poucos todos chegavam, menos Elyssia.

-Onde ela tá, pai?Tá demorando muito! – sussurrou Eric para Roy.

-Calma, Eric! No dia que eu me casei com sua mãe foi a mesma coisa! Deve ter algum problema com o vestido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-NÃOOOOO!!! – Elyssia se segurava a um pilar enquanto Gracia e Summer a puxavam.–EU NÃO VOUUUU

-Vamos Elyssia, o Eric está esperando na igreja! – Disse Summer

-EU NÃO QUERO CASAR!!!!

-Para de agir como uma criança mimada, pois você Não é mais!!!E além do mais você está grávida!!! – Disse Gracia

-NÃO ME IMPORTA!!!!NÃO QUERO CASAR!!!

-E você vai criar essa criança sozinha?

-VOU!

-Não vai Não! Você vai surtar, e praticamente abandonar a criança! – Disse a mãe irritada.

-NÃO QUERO, NÃO QUERO E NÃO QUERO!!!!

-MAS VOCÊ VAI SIM!!!!

As duas conseguiram fazer ela soltar o pilar.

-Vamos, pare de ser birrenta! – Disse Gracia.

-Tudo bem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eric, assim como Roy no dia do casamento, estava a ponto de se suicidar, quando Elyssia apareceu na porta da igreja.

-Elyssia!!!

Ela caminhou lentamente pela a nave da igreja e subiu ao altar, os dois se posicionaram em frente ao padre.

-Estamos aqui para celebrar o casamento de Elyssia Hughes e Eric Mustang....

O padre dizia tudo o que ele devia dizer, quando chegou numa parte...

-Tem alguém aqui que se opõe ao casamento desses dois?

-Eu!!! – Uma jovem se levantou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eric eu te amo!

-Quem é ela Eric? – perguntou Elyssia se irritando.

-Sei lá! – Respondeu ele.

-Eu também! – outra menina se levantou.

-E eu!

-Eric... – Elyssia parecia que ia se explodir. – Quem são vocês? – Elyssia perguntou para as meninas.

-Somos as ex-namoradas do Eric!

-Seu...

-Continue padre! – pediu Eric.

-Muito bem...Alguém aqui que Não sejam as ex-namoradas do Eric se opõem ao casamento? – Ninguém se manifestou. – Eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Os dois se beijaram, e as ex de Eric choravam descontroladamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos iam para o salão, quando...

-AHHH!!O QUE É ISSO?!

- Gostou? – Armstrong, Havoc,Breda,Fuery e Falma pareceram felizes

Elyssia lançou um olhar mortal pra eles

-ESTÁ HORRIVEL!!!COMO SE ATREVEM A FAZER ISSO!!!

Tinha vários de tipo de flores, de cores, um papel de parede diferente em cada parede e aind apor cima mal colocado, o refrigerante era dos baratos e os champanhe e os vinhos, o bolo estava rachado, e tinha mão sujas de tinta em toda lugar... enfim... Não prestou mesmo.

Elyssia pegou um vaso de flor e atirou neles, e ela pegou mais vasos e saiu atirando nos 5 trapalhões que corriam da noiva maluca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quatro meses se passaram, Eric e Elyssia se mudaram para uma casa que Roy deu de presente de casamento, Riza esperava que o bebê nascesse a qualquer momento, e Elyssia cada vez ficava mais desesperada por causa da "gordura".

-Então marechal...Já preparou seu discurso para amanhã? – perguntou Riza abraçando o marido assim que esse chegou do trabalho.

-Já...

-É sério, Roy...

-É sério!Já fiz!

-Por acaso está doente?

-Não...Mas Não tinha nada pra fazer hoje, então resolvi começar a fazer esse maldito discurso!

-ah...

No dia seguinte...

-...E eu prometo que guerras como a de Ishbal, nunca mais irão acontecer.... – Roy falou ao microfone para uma multidão.

-AHHHH!!! – Riza que estava do lado de Roy começou a gritar desesperadamente.

-Riza o que houve?

-Eu acho...Eu acho...Ahhh...Acho que vai nascer!!!!

-Que? – Roy ficou branco, começou a se desesperar – Ai meu Deus, vai nascer!!!! Meu Deus!!!!!AHHHHH

-Roy...Quem tá prestes a ter filho aqui sou eu!!! – Disse Riza

-Sim... É verdade...É você!

-Vamos logo!

-Pra onde?

-Pro hospital, pra onde mais?!

-Sim!Claro!Ao hospital!

Ele correu descendo do palanque...

-ROY!!!!

-Hã?

-Não tá esquecendo nada?

-Deixe eu ver...

-Seu idiota!!!Vem me ajudar aqui!!!

-Ah tá!!!

Ele volta e com muita dificuldade pega Riza no colo e a leva para o carro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza estava na sala há mais de duas horas, Roy estava muito suado, respirando com dificuldade, andando em círculos e pensando besteiras....

"E se o bebê morrer? E se ela morrer?!!!Não!!Minha vida Não seria nada sem a minha Riza!"

-Pai se acalma! – Disse Summer fazendo ele parar um pouco. – Você está horrível!

-Mas...

-Nada! Logo a mamãe estará aqui com o bebê, vai ver!

-Mas e se...

-Pai!!!

-Tá...

Mais meia hora haviam se passado, Roy ainda estava naquela situação quando ouviu um choro de criança.

-Nasceu!

-É, finalmente tenho uma nova vitima agora que o Eric se casou e foi morar com a Elyssia.

-Ei, eu tô aqui! – Eric que estava sentado no sofá disse

-Eu vi...

-Nasceu, Summer!Nasceu, Eric!!!!Meu filho nasceu.

-Já ouvimos pai.

Um médico veio à eles.

-Parabéns marechal, é uma menina.

-Uma menina?!

-Sim.

-É uma menina!!!!!!

Roy viu sua filhinha que Riza colocou o nome de Mariana, ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanho-rubi, ele chorou descontroladamente e Summer e Eric ficaram felizes ao ver sua irmãzinha...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

4 anos haviam se passado, Mariana se tornou uma linda menina, meiga e inteligente, sempre deixava Roy e Riza orgulhosos, Summer e Yuri estavam de casamento marcado e o filho de Eric e Elyssia, Bruno, era um menino loiro de olhos verdes muito bonito e travesso.

-Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, essas fotos me emocionam. – Disse Riza enquanto olhava um álbum de fotos.

-A mim também. Sempre lembro das épocas felizes da nossas família, nosso casamento, nossos primeiros filhos, os anos seguintes, a nossa princesinha (ele chamava assim Mariana), o nosso netinho...Enfim, nossa vida...

-Acho que será uma história que sempre será lembrada...

-Espero que sim. – beijou-lhe apaixonadamente Riza.

Fim.


End file.
